Undertale: Judgement Day
by lVergill
Summary: After five human discover the legend of the war between human, and monster, they became trap within the barrier to search the truth. Now, they must embark on a journey through the 7th lord territories to find the exit, but...
1. Syoc Form

**Summary**

For a long time, human, and monster always hate each other by bringing war, hatred, and misery for both side. The human trap the monster with a powerful barrier no monster can't pass easily, told by legend. Now, six fallen human are entering into the monster property, and must pass through the king seven monster lord to reach the exit. This time, the monster are more powerful than their predecessor, with a secret art called "Soul fusion."

 **Syoc Form**

 **~{Fallen Human}~**

Name for the fallen human: **First name only**

Number: **2-5 only. You must have some sort of lines/stripe in your clothing, depending on the number. Ex. You pick 5, then you must have 5 line or stripe somewhere on your clothing.**

Age: **15-19**

Gender:

Status: **Ex. High school student, model, idol, worker, and etc.**

Heart/soul color: **No red heart**

Weapon: **Only if you want…for defense purpose.**

Alignment: **Pacifist or neutral only.**

Hairstyle:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Weight:

Clothing:

Personality: **The more sentence you put, the better is for me to understand this character.**

History:

Likes: **At least four**

Dislikes: **Same here**

Strength: **At least three**

Weaknesses: **Must have the same number as Strength.**

Relationships: **yes, or no, and what kind of person your character like. It work for human or monster lord.**

Quotes: **At least four**

Anything else?:

 ***Important – This story can lead some people, human, or monster to die depending on the five fallen human choice, or to end all together.**

 **~{Monster Lord}~ (Optional)**

Name/title: **First name only, and if you want a title too. Ex. Undyne the Undying for title.**

Rank: **2-7, the higher the rank, the stronger you are.**

Monster type/Description: **You can put human like monster, since they're strong, and similar or the same as a human soul.**

Heart/Soul color: **No red.**

Age: **15-19 Ex. Age 129 (look like 17)**

Gender:

Weapon:

Abilities: **Example is like Undyne magical spear, but try to keep it reasonable. Only one abilities.**

Clothing:

Human: **Do you love, or hate human? Or feel neutral about them?**

Determination Form: **Undyne turn into the Undying, and what's their reason for turning into the next level. Ex. Power, hatred, protection, etc. This is for..umm..reasons.**

Personality:

History: **Good or bad**

Likes: **At least 4**

Dislikes: **Same**

Strength: **At least 3**

Weaknesses: **Same number as Strength.**

Relationships: **Yes, or no, and what kind of people is your character interested. It work for human, and monster.**

Quotes: **At least 4**

Anything else?:

 **Example**

Name for the fallen human: Vergil

Number: 1

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Status: Next head of the family

Heart/soul color: White

Weapon: Dual-wield handguns

Alignment: Error

Hairstyle: Short wavy hair (Profile pic for visual)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 130 lb

Clothing: He wears a white hoodie jacket with black line on the edges, and underneath the jacket is a black collar shirt with a red tie. He also wear white trouser, and black shoes.

Personality: He's very cold-hearted, and feel no remorse when talking to people, since he never learn compassion toward other people. During his "Imprisonment," Vergil has being taught by the smartest professor at a very young age, because of this he lack common sense. He has great leadership, and a calm composure during peaceful time or in a crisis.

History: Vergil was born in a rich, and strict family. His parents goal is to make him an ideal perfect candidate for the head of the family, and isolated him in a room, until his 19th birthday. During his "Imprisonment," He learn about the myth of the human war with the monster, and wanted to go there.

Likes: Power, quiet places, people that are brave, and unique

Dislikes: Weakness, very loud things, stupidity, and anything spicy

Strength:

Prodigy

Leadership

Calm composure

Weaknesses:

Cold-hearted

Lack common sense

Not very charismatic

Relationships: Yes, with a girl who's brave, and kind.

Quotes:

"Life is a bored to me, I learn all what this world had to offer."

"If you're a monster, then I would gladly put you into submission."

"Stop with your mediocre talk, you're breaking the flow of our conversation."

"If you hesitate with your choices, then you'll regret it later."


	2. The First Step To Legend

**Chapter 1**

 **The First Step To Legend**

I was slowly descending into the abyss, and as I descend deeper into the darkness, I land in a soft haystack. I stand up to get rid of the haystack in my clothing, and look around to see a unique underground cavern. I look up to see light, and where I just had fall from.

 _So, is this the place told by legend, or is this just another failure like the other. No use worrying about it now, I have to find the exit for this place, and try somewhere else._

I walk deeper in the strange cavern, and noticed a well craft shape door in front of me. As much as I try to find another path, this door was the only thing available for me.

 _This is strange, I never seen this type of door before, nor does it look like it was made by a human._

I smile, and look into the door with a non-human figure in front of me.

"I found the place where the monster reside." I said, and open the door to see a dark room with another door in the end. I enter the room, so I can open the door to move forward, but..

" **Hello, friend.** "

 **Maxine**

"Ouch.." I muttered as I open my eye to see a bunch of flower below me, and made my fall a soft one. I slowly got up to see if I got hurt, and I sigh with relief to know that I was okay.

"It would make me happy if my friend came with me, and now I'm all alone." I said with sadness.

I shook my head, and try to think positive about the situation.

"At least, I found the place!" I happily said.

"Now, where to go from here?" I look around the cavern, and find a hallway leading to a big room.

"Perfect." I said, and walk to the room with determination.

As, I reach the room, I hear a door opening to my right, and I didn't realized there was a door, until I arrive in the room. I see a young man, come out from the door. He was about 5' 8" in height, and short black wavy hair. He has black eyes, and he seem to be wearing a white hoodie jacket with black line. Underneath the jacket is a black collar shirt, and I can faintly see a red tie. He also wear white trouser, and black shoes. He look at me for a second, and then went toward the direction of the door.

 _Huh?...did I do something wrong..this person is in another whole level to talk to, unlike the regular people I meet at school. I don't think I can't make him my friend…but..I!.._

"H-hey." That all I could said, but surprisingly he turn around to me, but with a cold glaze.

 **Vergil**

I open the door, so I can exit from this strange room, but I encounter a girl with a surprise face in the next room. The height was about 5' 2" and she seem rather small, but I shouldn't bother with pointless questions. The girl's Hairstyle was a messy ponytail with natural red curly bangs framing her face, and hazel eyes. She's wearing a gray zipper jacket with faux-fur lining in the hoodie, and underneath the jacket is a simple light yellow shirt with two dark stripes. She was also wearing a pair of jeans, and a pair of white, and gray sneakers.

 _Another human? That's impossible, but I don't need to waste my time dealing with her. It's best to continue forward, and located the nearest monster to prove that I'm truly here._

I ignored the girl, and try to open the door to my right.

"H-hey." I hear the girl speaking, and I turn around to face her.

"What is it?" I ask her.

" ..I was wondering if you were a human?" She said nervously.

"That's a stupid question to ask." I responded, but somehow it made her feel sad.

"Oh, you probably right…"

"Are we done here."

"No, I wanted to warn you about the monster, and the myth told by human in one of the book."

"I see, you know about it too."

"Does that mean you know about it?" She gasp.

"Yeah, I know about it, and that the reason I must move forward." I said.

"I-I have another question.."

"Go ahead, speak."

"Is it better if we travel this dangerous place together, it will raise our chance of survival, and probably become friend." She smile, and I was confused with the last part of her logic.

"Do whatever you want." I said, and turn to face the door, strangely I hear giggles behind me as we enter the door.

The room was different from the others, this time it look like an abandoned ruins, but the most disturbing thing is that the upper half of the ruins was gone. Whatever this place was, only the half of the building foundations remain intact.

 _I wonder if a battle took place here in the past, or maybe.._

"Hey." The girl spoke once again.

"What is it?"

"We didn't introduced our self to each other, and I don't like to call you just hey."

At first, I didn't understand why do we need to learn our name, but maybe it's just a commoner thing.

"My name is Vergil." I answer.

"Oh, the name is Maxine, but you can call me Max, and it's nice to meet you." Max smile.

 _This girl seem rather nice, and this place isn't a safe place for her, but I'm rather curious._

"Tell me, why did you come here in the first place?" I ask.

"well, I wanted to come here so badly for a reason."

"Do you have any weapon with you?"

"Weapon!? No! I didn't came here to cause harm toward the monster, but rather talk to them peacefully." Max said angrily.

"Foolish Maxine, Those thing you want to talk peacefully are violence creature, and they can't be reason with."

"How do you know, yeah human battle the monsters, but I want to believe they can be reason with!"

"Then, are you prepared to sacrifice someone else to accomplish your selfish need." When I said this, she became nervous, and depressed.

"Well…I.." Max muttered.

"You babble on about your ideal to me, and yet you lack faith in your own ideal." She became quiet, then suddenly..

"Aaaaaahhhh!" We both hear someone screaming deeper in the ruins, and Maxine quickly rush toward the screaming.

"Wait you fool, you don't know.." I try to stop her, but she was already gone. I sigh, and try to follow her lead. I see Maxine standing still watching something, and I walk toward her to see what's happening.

"Hey, you need to plan to something, befo-" I found what Maxine was look at, and it was a boy hugging two rather looking snake.

"Look how cute you two are!" He happily said.

" _Hiss Hiss.. (_ Venus told us to test the human, but..)"

" _Hiss Hiss._ ( _The human were like she said they are.)"_

 _I can understand what they're saying through my head? Are they using telepathy to talk to us…no matter, I must test them to see if they are truly monster._

I grab one of my handguns to point toward one of the snake monster, but Maxine notice my action.

"Vergil! Where did you get that weapon, and you shouldn't fight with this poor snake." Maxine pout, and the snake overheard her, and with me pointing a gun at them. The snake quickly slither away, and out of my range.

"Why did you get in my way." I said.

"Because! We don't want to hurt animal do we." Maxine answer.

"They weren't animal, they were monster." I explain to her.

"Even so, anyway you have dangerous weapon with you. What are you planning to do with them."

"To check if they are monster, and after I'll decided whether I should fight them or not."

"Are you pretending to be a god now, if so, then please stop" I turn to see the boy speaking. His height was 5' 8" and short hair with a somewhat messy hairstyle. His hair color was black with neon streak on the left, and his eye color is Hazel-green. He's wearing a dark green open cargo jacket with packet, and underneath the jacket is a white shirt with three dark blue stripe Black pants, a pair of black boots, fingerless glove, and olive-green army cap.

"You're a bothersome."

"Erm..I didn't try to make you look like a bad guy, but it's better if we talk it through, you know." He scratch his head.

"Yeah! I totally agree with you." Maxine smile, and raise her right arm. I ignored their bickering ideal, and I started to walk toward the run away snake.

"W-Where are you going..." Maxine muttered.

"To find them, of course." As I walk away, suddenly the whole ruins slowly became dark, to the point of not available to see what in front of you.

"Vergil…"

"Let's camp here for today." I said.

"Thank you!" Maxine smile.

"Umm..are you two together?" The boy said.

"Well, we meet a couple minutes ago, but you can joins us, if you want. Can we…Vergil?" Maxine said.

"Do whatever you want." I answer, and she smile to my response.

"That's great, it is better to stick together after all. My name is Jude by the way." Jude smile.

"My names is Maxine, you can me Max, and this is Vergil." Maxine point at me, and he nodded.

"Well, since is already nigh time, let's rest for today." Jude suggested.

"Yeah let's, and we can decide what to do tomorrow." Maxine said.

"…"

Each one of us went to lay down next to a wall, and give each other some space. To my left was Maxine sleeping, and toward me is Jude. I decided to stay awake a bit longer, and maybe a monster could appear.

 **~{** **Vergil-Maxine Rank 1 Friendship** **}~**

As I watch my surrounding, I hear movement coming to my left side, and it was coming closer to me.

 _A monster? I should prepare myself for the surprise attack._

"Vergil." Maxine whisper.

"You still awake." I answer.

"Shhh! Not so loud, you're going to wake Jude up."

"With his loud snoring, I don't think you have to worry about it." I felt Maxine next to me.

"That's very rude, Vergil." Maxine pout.

"So, what do you want?"

"Oh, well, I got something on my mind, and I want to ask you something personal."

"I don't mind, I got nothing to hide."

"I see, when we first meet in the room, I felt like you were different from the other people, and it was hard for me to talk to you." Maxine explained.

"…"

"Sorry for explaining this, but I'm curious on your lifestyle, and how you were raise..but maybe I'm asking too much!"

"Like I told you before, I don't mind, and if you want to know, then I shall enlightening you."

"Really!?" Maxine sounded surprise.

"When I was born, my parents wanted a ideal perfect candidate for the head of the family. So, they put me in one of the room to study, and learn from the smartest professor paid by my parents.

"Oh, so you come from a rich family, that isn't surprising to me, since I know how I felt from seeing you, and how you act. Anyway, when did you got out from that room" Maxine said.

"Until my 19th birthday." I answer, and she was very shocked.

"Just hearing your past, it make me sad, and also lonely."

"I don't need people pity."

"But, you never learn really important things like friendship, hardship, and love." Maxine said with sadness.

"That stuff is worthless to me, and I learn all what this world had to suffer me. Now, let's rest for today, and we can find the monster tomorrow."

"..okay.." Maxine muttered, and she went toward her side of the wall. I hear whispering coming from her side, but it was probably nothing.

 **Maxine**

I went back to my side, lay down next to a wall, and grab my legs.

"Stupid Vergil." I muttered.

 **Read Important**

I'll also draw out the fallen human, and the monster lord, so we can all see how they look like. Vergil is already done, and to me, Visual is far more better than description.

 **Relationships**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 1** (Rank up)

Jude – **Lv. 0**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** 1 (Rank up)

Jude – **Lv.** 0

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** 0

Maxine – **Lv**. 0


	3. Soul Fusion

**Chapter 2**

 **Soul Fusion**

Even with the darkness surrounding us, the monster never came, and it was odd, they can use this opportunity to strike, but didn't. The whole room suddenly became brighter, and now we can move forward. I look at Maxine, and Jude still sleeping. I decided to continue were I left off, and walk toward the direction the run away snake from last time. After a couple seconds of walking, I noticed two large dark figure standing in front of a giant door, and that door must be really important.

"Hmph! They will just have to leave, then."

I continue walking toward them, and they immediately noticed my presence. Now that I'm close to them, I could see two white anthropomorphic dog with black hooded cloak, and their snout was the only thing visible in their hoodie. They raise their spear to the air, and slamming it down back with force to intimidate me.

"Who goes there?" dog #1 said.

"Human! I smell a Human." Dog #2 said.

"Leave from here, or prepared to challenge us."

"Shut your mouth. I am Vergil, and I came here to find information, and to test your kind."

"You're too weak for the ensuing battle, and I suggest for you to move aside." I said.

"Our primary order is to test the human that pass through here, order by the Monster Lord Venus." Dog #1 said.

"And by our Monster Lord, and master Samoin." Dog #2 follow after.

The two anthropomorphic dog raise their spear once again, and were aiming at me. I took out my two handguns to prepare myself, and reloading.

"Then, the time of talking is over."

Both of them came at me with a quick stinger attack, and I manage to dodged in time. The attack didn't stop, they came with a barrage of thrust for both of them, and I couldn't move forward.

 _It seem that their weight is not affecting their speed like I thought, how interesting._

I aim, and shot at the dogs leg to make them stop with the attack. Both of the dogs kneel down, and I shoot at them in the head in close-range. They feel down to the ground, and I walk toward the door, but..

"Hey brother, that hurt." Dog #2 said.

"Yeah, is sure did, but think of it like a weak scratch." Dog #1.

They both got up like it was nothing, and they took their battle stance.

 _A monster physical body is a lot more durable than the human body, I guess I need to try harder._

They began with the barrage thrust, but this time their weapon glow **orange** , and **blue** when they attack. They became more serious this time, and I shoot at them multiple, but it did little to nothing. Suddenly, they rush at me with greater speed, and I couldn't dodge it.

 _What!?_

One of the dog's orange spear hit me, while I was moving, but strangely it pass through me.

"Now brother!" Dog #2 said, and the other dog's blue spear hit me, while I was still dodging from the other strange attack, but this time it hit me. His swing send me back across the hall, and hit the pillar. I was stuck in the wall, and I can see both of them walking toward me.

 _I can believe I'm still alive from that attack, but now is not the time for worry about that. I must keep going, and fight._

"Vergil!"

I look at the direction of the scream, and I see Maxine with Jude. They seem worry for some reason, and I try to get myself free from the wall.

"More human, they must be tested as well." Dog #1 said.

"Let's go!" Dog #2 said, and they walk slowly toward them. Somehow, Maxine was excited, while Jude was scared.

 **Maxine**

"Awwwww! Look at the cute dog. Come here big guy~" I beckons.

"Sorry little human, but were aren't-" Dog #1 said, but dog #2 approach me happily, while sitting down in front of me.

"Good boy! Here is your reward." I pet dog #2, and he wave his tail furiously.

"…" Dog #1 stay silence, and Jude approach the other dog.

"Hey, why don't we…umm..talk, violence isn't the answer." Jude said nervously.

"What a strange human, asking for peace rather than violence. Well, Venus did said to test them, and you two pass." Dog #1 smile.

 **Vergil**

I finally free myself from the wall, and see the two dog talking to them.

 _What is this?...doesn't matter to me, I'll just take this opportunity._

I aim my handgun toward the dog's head to end it, but out of nowhere gravity became heavy, and I kneel down.

"It seem you don't believe in peace like those two."

I see a girl standing in front of me. The girl height is 5' 7", and she has two horn with rings on her head pointing up. Her eyes were red, and her hair color is pink. She has bat-like wings, and a black tail behind her, but it seem she can make her wings disappear. She's wearing a white open jacket with black color sleeves begging in her elbow, and underneath the jacket is a black bra. She was also wearing a black skirt with a golden dragon belt, and black thigh socks with black shoes.

"What did you do to me." I ask.

"Well, I can control gravity, and I just increase it where you're standing." She explains.

I slowly raise my hand to point my gun at her, and the gravity became more heavy, so I was already on the ground.

"Your little toy can't hurt me, I'm Venus, one of the monster lord." Venus grab her skirt, and bow gracefully.

"Lord Venus, we test all three human, just like you ask." Dog #1 said.

"Thank you, and you can return to Simoin." Venus said.

"Then, we will be off." Both of the dog left the area.

"Wait! You leave him alon…Ahhh!" Maxine came, but suddenly became embarrassed.

"What's wrong Maxine? We just stop th- Whoa! Why is there a half naked girl here!?" Jude yelled out.

"What's wrong human?" Venus ask.

"Umm…I want you to free him.." Maxine.

"And also put some clothes on!" Jude added.

"No, I like to dress like this, but more importantly, why do you want him to be free?"

"Violence isn't good, so let's just all be friends with one another, or we will never understand each other." Maxine smile, and Venus was quiet through the whole speech. I felt the gravity suddenly became back to normal, and I got up with no problem.

"You were going easy on me, were you?" I ask.

"Maybe, or maybe not, who can say. Anyway, I want you three to come with me, so I can explain everything to you three." Venus said, before walking away toward the door. I follow her, and with the rest of he group following her, as well. The door was open, and inside of it was forest with star-like light on top of the dark forest.

"Welcome to Twilight Town." Venus said.

"So, there were monster living here, and it's no surprise to see a town in here, it's a good chance to learn about them." I said.

"I like to meet them as well, maybe they all just like that dog." Maxine happily said.

"You two have nerve of steel, why don't we relax, or maybe take a break?" Jude suggested.

"Let's go, we're close to my house."

We reach a lonely house in the forest, and deeper in the forest, we can see a town near by. We decided to enter her house instead, and we went in her back yard.

"Now, I'll explain everything to you. In the past, human, and monster were at war with each other, and because of it, we were trap inside a magic barrier made by the strongest human."

"So that legend was true after all." I said.

"You know of it?" Venus ask.

"I do too, and that the reason why I'm here!" Maxine raise her hand.

"Really? This is my first time hearing this." Jude answer.

"I see, then I should explain the most important thing, or in this case, what you don't know." Venus said.

"The king of this land is attempting to collect five human soul to break all of us free from here, and right now, he has two human soul." Venus said sadly.

"How cruel.." Maxine responded.

"Yeah I agree, and because he need five human soul, he created the **The Seven Monster Lord** for that very purpose."

"Wait! Are you going to take our soul!?" Jude ask.

"No, on the contrary, I'll help you escape from here." Venus said.

"Why is a lord helping us? What's your reason for helping us?" I ask.

"You are very smart at asking the hardest questions to ask, but I have many reasons to help you, so I need you to trust me.."

"Don't worry, you seem like a kind girl, so I can trust you." Maxine smile.

"Thank you, but now you must understand that you three are weak against the seven lord, he can barely handle low-soldier from the 4th lord."

"Those two dog were just pawn!" I said.

"You must decide which is he best option to do, trying to talk with the lord, or beat them to gain their approval."

"If they are strong like you said, how are we going to beat them?" Jude ask.

"I'll teach the secret art of **Soul Fusion** , and also I will give you handmade weapon from my brother, but currently he isn't here today, so we will focus on soul fusion for today."

"Soul fusion? Are we going to fuse a soul?" Maxine ask.

"Of course, but only a few people can accomplish this task for both human, and monster. There is another technique that only three people can currently use, but let's focus on the soul fusion for now."

"Only people who have this gift can soul fusion, that's interesting, and I want to see how is done." I said.

"It's a very simple process, you must image a soul shape heart in your mind, and your soul will come out to emerge with your partner."

"Wow, that will surely help us in the future." Jude happily said.

"Maxine!" Venus said.

"Y-Yes?"

"I want you to pick your partner for your soul fusion."

"What!? Do I need to choose?" Maxine ask.

"You must do it, Maxine." I said.

"Erm…fine….Jude." Maxine said.

"Huh!? Me!?" Jude nervously yelled.

"Alright, let the fusion begin."

Maxine, and Jude were nervously concentrating close to each other. Suddenly, two heart shape soul came from them, and emerge together, while creating a big flash. I cover my eye from the flash, and the light slowly fade away to see a different girl standing there.

"Hello kind soul, my name is Joy, and it's nice to meet you." Joy said.

 **~ (** **Maxine-Jude Rank 1 Friendship** **)~**

"Hey Max, can I ask you something very important?" Jude ask very seriously.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." Maxine said.

"Do you like snake?"

"Yeah, I do like snake."

"Really!?" Jude eyes gleam.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you like snake, and my father told me that if someone like snake, they truly are a kind, and honest person."

"Your father sound like a wise man, I hope we can escape so I can meet him." Maxine smile.

"..my father is dead." Jude muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing bad memories.." Maxine apologize.

"It's okay, I have my mother with me, and the snake is all I need, after all." Jude smile.

"Jude…"

"I need to do some stuff, so I'll see you later Max." Jude left.

"I will have to do something for Jude, and make him happy." Maxine said with confidence.

 **~(** **Vergil-Venus Rank 1 Friendshi** **p )~**

"Venus, we need to talk." I said.

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Venus ask.

"Where did you learn about soul fusion?"

"From my mother."

"I see, a monster learn the art of fusion to become stronger." I said.

"You're wrong!" Venus angry said.

"Why are you mad, you should be honored to be the first to learn it."

"My mother learn that art to protect us, not for getting stronger, and she died because of it!"

"…."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get emotional..my mother was very important to me." Venus said sadly.

"How did she die?" I ask.

"Man, you're not afraid to ask a girl's secret, don't you?" Venus giggles.

"Afraid?"

"My mother was killed by…monster."

"They can even kill their own kind." I answer.

"My mother was human, after all."

"Human!?"

"Well, can you look at the time, I must be going now." Venus fly away.

"Wait, you have to tell me th-" I try to stop her, but she left.

"Venus had a human mother…I'm more curious about her now."

 **Read Important**

All the choice are made from the creator of the character, and I don't have influence on their choice, so it will change based on their answer to my questions.

 **Relationships**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 1**

Jude – **Lv. 0**

Venus – **Lv. 1** (Rank up)

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** 1

Jude – **Lv. 1** (Rank up)

Venus – **Lv. 0**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** 0

Maxine – **Lv**. **1** (Rank up)

Venus – **Lv. 0** (Rank up)

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** (Rank up)

Maxine – **Lv. 0**

Jude – **Lv. 0**

Hiro - ?

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **?**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **?**

Jude – **Joy**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy**


	4. To Take Arm

**Chapter 3**

 **To Take Arm**

Joy's height is 5' 7", and she was wearing Maxine's jacket, but it's green instead of gray, underneath the jacket is a white shirt with three black stripe, and two dark-yellow stripes. She also was wearing white pants, and Maxine's colored sneakers. Jude's olive-green army cap was still there, and her eyes were golden.

 _I'm surprise to see she was telling the truth about the fusion, and now I am standing close to Maxine, and Jude fusion._

"So, pretty need huh." Venus smile.

"I'm curious on who is control on that body right now." I said.

"I feel lighter, and more feminine, but somehow I feel Maxine inside my soul, and very powerful." Joy said.

"Only one person can control the body?" I ask.

"No, I'm right here, so I think both of us are in control, but strangely, I feel like I need to look for snake for some reason." Joy said.

"Hmm..two people in control, and their unique features are still in there, but with some changes." I said.

Suddenly a flash start again, and when it fade away, Maxine, and Jude were separate from each other soul.

"That was fast, I didn't last more than 5 minutes." Jude complain.

"Well, it's a miracle you were even able to fuse." Venus responded.

"What do you mean?" Maxine ask.

"If you two weren't compatible with each other, then the results of trying a fusion without the requirements, can lead to death." Venus explain.

"Death!? Why do you lead us try something that dangerous in the first place!" Jude said worrying.

"It did work didn't, so I don't need to apologize." Venus grin.

"At least try to hide it!" Jude said.

"So, what are the requirements for fusion?" I ask.

"You need to build a friendly relationship with your desire partner, before trying to fuse with one another, and I recommend to reach **Lv. 5** , before doing so."

" **Lv 5** you said.." Jude muttered.

"What about fusion with a monster?" Maxine ask.

"I don't know…human aren't here to try that, but you three can pull it off, but just like before, you need to develop a bond with them. At least **Lv. 5** just to make sure.

"I see, that the requirements for fusion, and sound simple enough." I said, and Venus laugh.

"I didn't know you were a good comedian Vergil."

"Just continue woman." I said.

"Now for the most important thing, you three most choose a leader for this three man group." Venus said.

"Why do we need a leader?" Jude ask.

"You'll have to travel through the monster lord territories, and you need a leader to make good judgment, and make good choice for everyone sake." Venus explain.

"Oh! Then pick me for the job, I can make a good leader." Jude smile.

"You fool, You're taking this role to lightly." I said.

"..Then, who do you think is more fitting for the role of a leader." Jude ask.

"Do you even have to ask such pointless question." I answer.

"You can't be serious! You're dangerous for the team, and you rely on violence, rather then talking. I'm a good person, and I'd talk thing through.

"You need to prove everyone you have the power to lead them, talking isn't everything." I said.

"Let's ask Max for her opinion." Jude said.

"M-Me?.." Maxine muttered.

"Yeah, you can be the tie breaker! Which of us is better for a leader." Jude said, and Maxine nervously play with her fingers.

"I think…um..I pick Vergil." Maxine answer.

"What!?" Jude yelled out.

"It seem I'm the leader of this team like I thought, and now we can move on to the important task." I said, and Jude was angry for the results, Venus clap her hand to get our attention.

"Come on, stop with the fighting, and let's move to your weapons." Venus said.

"Why do we need them, since I have one already." I ask, and Venus giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Your little toy isn't enough to hurt us." Venus grin.

"…."

"My brother can make some good weapon for you three, and unlike your weak guns, he can make them stronger." Venus explain

"Weapons…but I don't need it." Maxine said.

"Don't worry, You will use this new weapons for protection against monster you may encounter on your journey. Now, come with me, and pick your weapon." Venus walk inside her house, and we follow her.

We pass through the hallways, and into a room filled with all kind of weapons. They were all stack neatly in their shelves, as if someone took a good care of them, and a table also filled with weapons. Maxine look around the table, and I also decided to find a weapon.

"Wow, you were not kidding when you said to choose our weapon." Jude talking to Venus.

"Vergil, what kind of weapon are you picking." Maxine ask.

"The same two kind of gun I have." I answer.

"You mean the two pistol?"

"Correct."

"Most boy would rather choose a sword or katana." Maxine smile.

"Is that so?"

"Well, that what I hear from the boys from my school."

"People with obvious weapon like a sword or spear may stand out from the rest, but I prefer a gun."

"Now that you mentioned, you're right." Maxine said, and suddenly she stop.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Look!" Maxine point toward a pair of pom poms in one of the shelves. The pom poms look like it was made out of crystal, and Maxine try them out.

"Those thing are weapon?" I ask.

"Looks can be deceiving, and it's best for you to remember that." I look at were the voice was located, and I find a guy standing at the door. The guy height is about 5' 7", and strangely enough, he look like a regular human being. His hair is white, and he keep it down with his bangs reaching down to eye level, but not covering his red eyes. He was wearing a black blazer, and underneath it was a white collar shirt with a blue tie. His pants were gray, and his shoes were black.

"The name is **Hiro** , nice to meet you all at last." Hiro said.

"You finally arrive, brother." Venus said.

"Sorry, getting materials was difficult this time around." He scratch his head.

"Er..are you going to ask something very important to him?" Jude said.

"Like what?" I said.

"The clothing he is wearing right now! He's clearly wearing some kind of uniform." Jude point out.

"Oh! You like my armor, don't you?" Hiro boy smile.

"Why are you wearing that kind of clothing? Do monster go to school too?" Maxine ask.

"They aren't clothing for school, but rather, I use it like an armor when battling, just like every human hero does in one of my history picture book I read." Hiro smile.

"Picture book.." Jude mumble.

"You mean manga?" Maxine said.

"Enough with this mediocre talk, let's move on to the most important task."

"Fine, fine you want weapon correct? Then tell me what weapon you want, and I'll find it here, since I already made every weapon made by humans, and they are power by the soul of the user."

"Can I have this pom poms as my weapon? I don't like to hurt anyone." Maxine said, and everyone got quiet due to her response.

"Of course! That kind of thinking is so…so..fantastic! Those pom poms are power by your soul like the others, and gives support to allies, by raising their Attack, Defense, Speed."

"Attack? Defense? Speed? This is turning out like a video game." Jude said.

"Video game? I don't follow..but I can see everyone status above your head. Your level is 1, the girl is level 2, and the mean guy is level 6. I'm glad to see you all have **Love** at 1, and zero **Exp**." Hiro explain.

"Is that even accurate?" I ask.

"The way he explained it sound bad, but he's always accurate with his level prediction." Venus said.

"Oh, is that so, then what your level?" I ask her.

"Lv. 100" Venus smile.

"…."

"Why am I the lowest level? Okay, I'll choose the best weapon there is in here" Jude search around the stack weapons, and Maxine was trying out her new weapon, but got embarrassed when I watch her.

"Found it!" Jude happily said.

"You found something useful?" I ask, and he nodded with determination.

"Look at the most powerful weapon in the wor-no…the entire universe!" Jude show us a gold retractable snake stick.

"That seem useless to me, and it doesn't look like it was made for fighting." I said.

"That retractable snake stick is made for binding people, and strangely, it can also attract snake toward the user." Hiro explain.

"See! This weapon is made for me, and it's the best weapon for a snake lover like myself" Jude lift his weapon proudly, Maxine smile, and I sigh at his pointless speech.

"Now, the only person left is the leader." Venus said.

"I already have them in my possession." I show them a black handgun, and white one.

"Those two handguns combined are dangerous, and they are a tool for fighting, rather than support or defensive." Hiro explain.

"It seem all of you have acquired your weapon, and now you three can relax." Venus said.

"You mean we can do whatever we want? Maxine ask.

"Yeah, think of it like your free time for today, tomorrow I will lead you out of my territory, and you three must go into the 2nd lord's territory."

"Oh! This is the perfect time for you human." Hiro search his pocket.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Here it is!" Hiro pull out a poster with "Monster Festival" written on top.

"Today, The monster festival is going to be open to the public, and lots of game, food, and even a party is in here."

"But, we are human, we can't walk through the festival like we are from town." Jude said.

"Don't worry, my people aren't going to hate you, rather they are excited for your arrival." Venus smile.

"Why is that? I thought monster hate humans like your king." Maxine said.

"The people of Twilight Town follow my sister's beliefs, and so they all want to meet a human, just like her." Hiro explain.

"Oh, if that so, then I'll gladly go there to have fun." Jude said with excitement.

"Yeah, me too." Maxine agree with Jude.

"Then, we should leave now, so we can experience the whole festival from the beginning through the end." Hiro happily said.

"Come on Vergil, let's prepare our self for the festival." Maxine said.

"I see no point for me to be there, and besides, I would juts be a bother for you two." I answer.

"But…" Maxine try to continue.

"I knew you were going to said that." Venus said.

"What?"

"That why I'd like for you to come with me."

"For what purpose?" I ask.

"So we can train of course."

"Hmph, That seem like the most logical option for me." I answer.

"Hiro, take Maxine, and Jude to the festival. While I will be busy training in the ruins with Vergil." Venus said.

"Sure! Follow me guys." Hiro wave at them to follow him.

"Sweet! I can hardly wait for the festival." Jude left.

"Try to not over do it, Vergil." Maxine said before leaving.

"My, my it seem one person cares about your well being." Venus smile.

"You're annoying." I walk toward the ruins, while Venus follow behind me.

 **~(** **Maxine-Jude Rank 2 Friendship** **)~**

"Jude!"

I hear Max calling for me, and I see her running toward me holding something with her.

"You look like you ran for quite a while Max, are you okay?" I ask worrying.

"I'm okay….but that's not important right now….what's important is that I'm here to apologize...about our last conversation." Max sound exhausted, and serious.

"You don't have to do that Max, because it-" Before my very own two eyes, I see Max holding a snake, but not your typical normal snake, rather a unique snake I had never seen before.

"H-Hey.." I gulp.

"This is my sorry gift for you Jude!" Maxine smile, and she gave me the unique snake. I touch the snake, and feel the scale of this wonderful creature.

"Look at the scale! It seem so smooth, unlike the snake from our place!" I was focused on the snake.

"I'm glad you like it." Max sigh with relief, and I noticed dirt in her clothing.

"Where were you all this time? And how did you got yourself dirty?" I ask.

"I spend most of my time looking for a snake, and when I try to search it in the grass, I accidentally fell down in the dirt." Max said.

 _I can't believe she go that far for my sake._

"Now, I can finally be at ease, and I should probably take a shower, bye bye Jude." Max left toward Venus' house.

 _I feel like I was the bad guy here…_

 **~(** **Vergil-Hiro Rank 1 Friendship** **)~**

"Oh, is you? What are you doing in a solitary place like this?" I ask.

"To collect materials for my weapons." Hiro said.

"I see, let me ask you this, because I'm curious. Why do you look like human, rather than a monster? Is it because your mother was a human?"

"How do you know that!?" Hiro said with shocked.

"Venus told me this information."

"To think my big sister can trust a human with our secret, hehe."

"Well?"

"That's half the reason, but I was born weak, unlike my sister who was born with the gift of **Soul Link**. " Hiro explain.

" **Soul Link**?" I ask.

"I guess, she didn't told you guys this yet…you just have to wait for her to tell you that, before I can explain her looks, and mine."

"That's fine." I said, and strangely, Hiro's height is slowly dropping down.

"Hey, can I ask you a very important question.." Hiro ask.

"What is it?"

"…Can you help me get out of this quicksand, I'm currently stuck." Hiro said with a smile.

"…."

"Hey wait! Don't leave without me!" Hiro cry out for me, as I left.

 **Read Important**

I didn't expect Jude's answer for choosing a leader, and especially Maxine's answer. If the answer are unpredictable like this one, then so will this story. Also, I updated the **Soul Fusion Compendium** , **Relationships** , and added **Profile**.

 **Relationship s **

**Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance 

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance 

Hiro – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance 

**Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** 1 Acquaintance 

Jude – **Lv. 2** (Rank up) Friends

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 0** Stranger

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** 0  Stranger 

Maxine – **Lv**. **2** (Rank up) Friends 

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 0** Stranger

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance 

Maxine – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 10** (Max)  Brother

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **Lv 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance 

Maxine – **Lv 0** Stranger

Jude – **Lv 0** Stranger

Venus – **Lv 10** (Max) Sister 

**Profile**

Vergil ( **Leader** ) Lv. 6

Leader of the team, and prodigy with the skills of all, but master of none.

Maxine ( **Support/?** ) Lv. 2

A girl that's kind, but afraid to go over the limit, and one with a hidden potential.

Jude ( **Support** / **Defensive** ) Lv. 1

A boy with the heart of gold, and nobody can calm everyone fear or worry like him with his personality.

Venus ( **1** **st** **lord** ) Lv. 100?

Hiro ( **Blacksmith** ) Lv. ?

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **?**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **?**

Jude – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**


	5. Weakness of The Human Heart

**Chapter 4**

 **Weakness of The Human Heart**

 **Maxine**

Me, Jude, and Hiro headed out to **Twilight Town** for the monster festival that's going to be open to everyone in town.

"Why is the town called Twilight Town?" I ask.

"Well, the answer to that us up there." Hiro point toward the dark abyss in the sky with strange star-like light.

"You mean does strange thing up there."

"Yeah, they're crystal that absorb the sun light from outside, and shine here, so it will let us now when it's daytime or nightime." Hiro explain.

"That amazing!" Jude said.

"Yeah, it sure is." I agree with Jude.

"Umm..Max, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jude, ask me anything." I said.

"Why did you choose Vergil for the leader? And not me.." Jude ask.

"Huh?..well..erm..i" I nervously think of something to say to him.

"Vergil..is far ahead of us." I muttered.

"Far ahead?" Jude confused said.

"He seem far away from us, and every time we take a step, he take 10 more..." I answer.

"I can't see that..I-I can do it!" Jude nervously said.

"For someone to take a big responsibility, and thinking ahead is a big job, you know." I said.

"Now that you mentioned…focusing on two thing seem difficult, so I would rather focus on my snake hunting more." Jude smile.

"Yeah, let's do the best we can…with our own way." I said with determination.

"Wow! That was a nice speech there, butterfly." Jude eye gleaming.

"Butterfly!?" I said with embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's your nickname given by your truly." Jude said.

"Then, what's the nickname for Vergil?" I ask.

"Tiger."

"Tiger?"

"You two, we are here." Hiro said.

The town's house was like any ordinary house from the human's house, but the streets were crowded by monster of different type. There was also stands of food, games, and accessories for everyone to enjoy. It seem so peaceful, like the war never existed in the first place. Then, the monster notice us, and they stood there quietly, it was very uncomfortable. From the crowd, a small anthropomorphic wolf came with a present toward us.

"H-Here, for you." The little wolf hand tremble.

"Oh, thank you." Jude accept the present, and everyone cheer at Jude actions.

"The human were nice like Venus said!"

A hordes of monster kid approach Jude at dangerous speed, and Jude became scare.

"Wait, Wait! Wait!" They all jump on top of him.

"Ouch, he will feel that one in the morning." Hiro said, and I start to laugh with joy.

"Please…someone help me.." Jude said.

 **Vergil**

The sound of an explosion was heard through out the whole ruins, and I was breathing heavily.

"Amazing, you did better this time, than before." Venus said.

"You are mocking me, aren't you?" I said.

"If only Max choose you for the fusion, instead of Jude, then maybe your fusion could at least put off a better fight." Venus speak.

"Fusion or not, I'll defeat you." I rush toward her.

"My, my you still full of energy." Venus said, and rush toward me with a **orange** punch.

 _I got you this time._

I slowly aim my gun toward her soul, but her punch change from **orange** to **blue**. I try to stop, but I wouldn't made in time.

 _The first attack was a trap, and it was leading me to this._

I block her attack, and it send me back for a few meters.

"I told you, blue attack mean-"

"I know." I cut her off.

 _The color_ _ **blue**_ _means I must stop, and_ _ **orange**_ _means I must move. Just like the fight with the two guard dog, I remember dodging that_ _ **orange**_ _attack, even though I never dodge it correctly, and now I know the reason behind it. Sooner, or later I will over come this trial._

 **Jude**

After I free myself from that situation, we follow Hiro into a place that they serve food, and drinks from every human food possible.

"Welcome to the World's restaurant, a place where they can serve you everything, and everything. Also, this is my favorite place to eat, and relax after a hard day of work." Hiro explain.

"Really!? I always wanted to try Chinese food." I happily said.

"I'm curious of what the lobster taste like." Max said.

Hiro guide us to a special seat where the customer can see the chef making their food.

"Hey Hiro, coming here alone again?" The chef said

"No, I brought the humans with me this time." Hiro said, and he look at us.

"Will you look a that, I never thought in a million of years that I will meet a human in my lifetime. Anyhow, welcome! Anyone that's a friend of Hiro, and Venus is welcome here anytime, also you can have the first meal on the house." The chef happy said.

"You serious!? Thanks old man!" I said, and he laugh at my response.

"Sorry if we are a bother." Maxine said.

"On the contrary, you two eating here will surely bring me costumer." The man left.

"He's rather..um..unique." Max said.

"Yeah, he sure is." Hiro smile.

"Hiro, is everyone nice to human like in Twilight Town?" Max ask.

"Unfortunately no, there's some place that the people hate human. The king hate humans, and some lord Dislike human as well." Hiro explain.

"But, we must travel through there to get out of here, or maybe we don't right?" I ask him nervously, and he stay quiet.

"Then, how are we going to survive against a lord, they're like Venus!" I said.

"Calm down Jude, if us three work together, then I'm sure will make it through safely." Max calm me down.

"You are right, we must at least try." I said.

"Is good to know that you are worry about the lords, but you should be more worry about the king, **Forte**." Hiro sounded serious, which it was weird, and uncomfortable.

" **Forte**?" Max ask.

"His ability are meant to be fear, and that king stole something very important to me, and my sister…Like my Mother!-" Hiro hit the table before he can finish his sentence, and the cups fell down to the floor.

"Well..I need to grab some fresh air, I'll see you two later." Hiro smile at us, but we knew he hide his anger with that smile.

He left the restaurant, and I was left alone with Max on the table.

"Hey, Max." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe…we can stay here..forever." I suggested.

"I don't think Vergil is going to like that idea." Max said.

"I was just kidding…I would never stay here…hahaha.."

"Yeah…me neither…"

We both look down, and it was hard for us to talk with one another after Hiro little act.

"I need to get some fresh air too." I said, and left the restaurant.

 _Damm it! I'm such a coward…I couldn't tell Max everything was going to be okay, but I just left her….I hate myself! I'm sure Mr. Leader would of done something amazing..I-I need to think this through, and decide what's the best choice._

 **Maxine**

Jude left the restaurant, I'm pretty sure he's worry, and scare about our travel through the others lord.

 _I understand his feelings, because I'm scare as well. I felt alone, and it made be sad for some reason, I can feel tears building up in my eyes.._

"What happen to the other?" The chef came back.

"Both of them need some fresh air, and left." I try to remain calm.

"You look sad? Did something happen?" He ask.

"Nothing happen." I answer, and he sigh.

"Here, take this." He gave two tickets.

"What are this for?"

"To cheer you up with the festival's competition, and with this you can participate with another person." He said before leaving, and I stared a while at the ticket.

 _Maybe I can bring_ _ **him**_ _to the contest…and I can talk to him about this problem.._

 **Vergil**

"That's enough training for today." Venus said, and I was still breathing heavily.

"Fine." I answer, and lay down near the pillar.

 _Just seeing her unscathed make me angry, and how much of a different there is between us…I need to work harder._

"Oh, look like we have company." Venus said, and I turn around to see Maxine.

 _Did the festival ended already?_

"Vergil, I need to talk with you." Maxine said, and I got up to talk to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Are you still training?"

"No, we're taking a break from training for today."

"Then..can you come with me.."

"To the festival." I said with a serious tone.

"Y-Yes." Maxine nervously answer, and she look down.

 _She's acting unusual today, and Jude isn't with here…hmmm..what happen?.._

"I'll go." I answer, and Maxine look at surprise. I walk away, and turn around toward her.

"Are you coming?" She smile, and we walk toward Twilight Town.

We walk toward the festival in Twilight Town, but it was a quietly walk. _it is weird for her to be quiet, but I shouldn't bother asking, since it isn't my business._

We arrive in a place where people are gathering in a big stage, and in that stage is a shooting gallery.

"Is this the place? " I ask.

"Yeah, it say here that this is the place." Maxine said, and we approach a anthropomorphic dog near the backstage.

"You have the tickets?" He ask.

"Here you go." Maxine give the two tickets, and he lead us to the front of the stage.

We see a big anthropomorphic raccoon, and a small anthropomorphic duck in front of the stage. We enter the stage, and the audience were happy for some reason.

"So, this two are human?" The duck said.

"They look rather weak, and especially the girl." The raccoon laugh, and it made Maxine uncomfortable.

"Only an imbecile would pick on the weak, since you lack intelligence, and that brain of your is just for show." I said.

"What did you just said!"

"Whoa, easy partner, let's just beat him in the competition to show him." The duck stop him, and they return to their position.

"Vergil…thank you." Maxine smile.

"Don't thank me, it was the truth after all." I answer, and we headed to our position.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we welcome you to our competition, and today is a very special event." The announcer said.

"In this corner to my right is the two fallen human!" He said, and everyone cheer loudly.

"H-Hello." Maxine said.

"Hmph.."

 _Why are they so happy about? We are the human that put them here, and yet they cheer for us._

"In this corner to my left is the current champion, Rust, and his partner Bill!" He said, and they cheer for him as well.

"Now, let the blindfold shooting begin!"

"Blindfold…" Maxine muttered.

"I'll do the shooting, and you will guide me." I explain to her, and she nodded.

In shooting gallery, there was three shelves filled with 5 target in each shelves, but the middle target of the whole shooting gallery is color red. I put the blindfold on, and grab one of my gun to prepare myself.

"Maxine, guide me to the red target first." I instructed.

"I'll do my best." Maxine said.

"Tell me distance from the ground to the red target.

"D..D.."

"Decimeter?" I said.

"2 husky dogs!" Maxine said.

"2…husky dogs?" I slowly said.

"Yeah, my husky dog is about 2' 7" in height precisely, and I know this by heart." Maxine smile…or that why I felt like she did..

 _I don't if I should be impressed or be angry at her absurd measurement, but I have to try it._

I try to imagine two dog, and shooting over the dog's head.

 _Ding!_

"I hit it?" I ask.

"Amazing, you sure did!" Maxine happily said.

"Lucky shot, but we're half way done." Rust said.

"Quickly, give me all the measurement of each target distance between each other."

"All of them are 1 adult hamster, but the bottom right is 1 cute baby rabbit." Maxine said with confidence.

"…."

"Adult hamster is 1 foot, and the cute baby rabbit is 15.24 cm."

I quickly started to shoot all the target with the measurement given to me.

"Look like we have a winner!" The announcer said.

 _Did I lose?.._

I took off the blindfold, and I see a smiling Maxine looking at me.

"The human are the winner of this competition, and a new champion has risen!" Everyone cheer louder than before.

"Damn it, We will beat you next time." Rust said, before Bill took him away.

"Fools." I sigh.

"Congratulations on your win." Maxine said.

"My win? I hardly deserve it, since you did all of the work." I said, and the announcer approach us.

"Congratulations you two, and here is the reward for the winner." He gave us another two tickets.

"More tickets.."

"This tickets are more precious that you may think, this ticket will give you access to the Ferris wheels. This Ferris wheel is hard to get into, not even the Lord can easily enter there, plus those who enter the ride are destined to be forever lover." He explain.

"Lover!?" Maxine blush.

"Maxine!" I turn around to see Jude with a anger expression.

"Vergil.." Jude muttered.

"Oh good, you can have this." I approach Jude, and gave him the two tickets to the Ferris wheel.

"Huh?" He said, and I left from there.

"It seem like you two need to talk about something important." I said as I was leaving.

 **Jude**

 _Vergil left us alone, and I didn't understand why he did it, but.._

"Max, we need to talk, and I won't take no as an answer." I said, and she nodded.

We both headed to the Ferris wheel, and ride in one of the capsule. We stay silence while we spin slowly, just like last time.

 _Why did Vergil show up, did he have a motive for coming here with her.._

"Jude, have you decided on what to do?" Max ask.

"Oh..umm..I did." I said.

"What's your answer?"

"I'm not going to run away from my problems like last time.." I said, and Max look sad.

"I will always be there for my friends, and I would like to travel with you, so I can go home." I said with confidence.

"Yeah! Let's travel together to go home safely like friends." Maxine smile.

"Now, that that's out of the way, what is this place?" I smile.

"Well…umm..this place…is..where lover come." Max said with embarrassment.

"Lovers!?" I blush.

We didn't look at each other for the entire ride, and we were blushing the whole time…

 **Vergil**

I look at the Ferris Wheel from far away, and enter the forest leading to Venus's house.

"You are a nice guy for doing that." Venus appear.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I continue walking, and ignoring her.

"You notice their problems, and you gave them a little push, you are a great leader!" Venus smile, and I stop to look at her.

"Shut up." I continue my walking, while Venus giggles behind me.

 **~( Maxine-Venus Rank 1 Friendship)~**

"Hello Max." Venus said.

"Oh Venus, how are you doing today?" I ask.

"I'm doing fine, but I have to ask something very important."

"What is it?"

"Do you **love** someone?" Vemus grin mischievously.

"Love!?" I said with embarrassment.

"Is it Vergil?"

"..."

"Or maybe Jude?"

"..."

"Come on, you're a beautiful girl, and when you smile, I'm sure many boy will fall for you." Venus said.

"I'm average on looks, and I'm sure nobody will fall for an average girl like me.." I said with sadness.

"You lack confidence Max, you need to believe you can do it, and you can accomplish anything within your power."

"Y-You think so?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm true to my word...anyway, about your dream boy.." Venus smile.

"No!" I pout.

~( **Jude-Hiro Rank 1 Friendshi p)~**

"Hey Hiro, what are you reading?" I ask.

"I'm reading my history picture book." Hiro happily said.

I look at this history picture book, and I found it was indeed a manga, with a boy with school uniform fighting a villain.

"Hiro..buddy..this isn't a history picture book, but a manga."

"You did mention this to me, back when we first meet, but what is a manga?" Hiro ask.

"It's a book that you read "fake" story." I answer.

"So...is not a book about human history.." Hiro slowly said.

"No."

"You're lying, the human always wear this armor for battle, and save the girl from the villain." Hiro protest.

"Hiro, you need-"

"So, is this story about a human hero fighting with **snake** power fake then?"

"Yeah, eve...can I see that for a sec.." I grab the manga, and began reading.

"Haha, silly snake, you can't do that." I said.

"Hiro win this battle." Hiro stroke a pose.

 **Read Important**

Was it too serious? Or maybe it wasn't? Whatever the reason is…it will become serious as we continue this story, so let's experience this together.

 **Relationship** **s**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 2** (Event Rank up) Friends

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** 2 (Event Rank up) Friends

Jude – **Lv. 2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 0** S tranger

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** 0  Stranger

Maxine – **Lv**. **2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv. 1** ( Rank up) Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 10** (Max)  Brother

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv 0** Stranger

Jude – **Lv 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv 10** ( Max) Sister

 **Profile**

Vergil ( **Leader** ) Lv. 7

Leader of the team, and prodigy with the skills of all, but master of none.

Maxine ( **Support/?** ) Lv. 3

A girl that's kind, but afraid to go over the limit, and one with a hidden potential. Her bright smile can bring happiness to the one being shown.

Jude ( **Support** / **Defensive** ) Lv. 2

A boy with the heart of gold, and nobody can calm everyone fear or worry like him with his personality. The person that can understand the situation more than anyone.

Venus ( **1st** **lord** ) Lv. 100?

Hiro ( **Blacksmith** ) Lv. ?

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **?**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **?**

Jude – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**


	6. Soul Link

**Chapter 5**

 **Soul Link**

The next day, I decided to continue with my practice in the ruins, but today, I was company by Maxine, and Jude.

"My, my you still want to keep going." Venus said.

"Yeah, I want to at least hit you once, before I'm satisfied." I said.

"All right, one last try then."

Venus begin stretching herself, and Maxine sat down in a broken pillar with Jude.

"I wonder if he can hit her, she's a strong monster after all." Jude said.

"You maybe right, but.." Maxine stared at me.

I took a deep breath, and prepare myself for my last chance to hit her.

"We must believe in our leader." Maxine smile.

"Of course!" Jude nodded.

"I'm ready, so prepare yourself!" Venus said.

I begin analyzing Venus' body to see her soul, and I remember something from yesterday.

"1 husky…2 adult hamster…and…1 baby rabbit…" I muttered, and Maxine was surprise to hear me say this.

"What's wrong Max?" Jude ask.

"Oh! It's nothing." Maxine couldn't hide her smile.

"What are you muttering on about di-" I rush at her once again, but this time I'm determine to win this.

"Let's go!" Venus began throwing a barrage of punches.

 _I can see them now, more clearly, this time I'll show you what I can do!_

 _Blue._

 _Orange._

 _Orange._

 _Blue._

 _Orange._

 _Blue._

 _Orange._

I dodge her attack in that order respectively, and I came behind her, not looking at her, we were back to back at each other.

"You're to slow to get me from behi-"

 _Bang!_

The sound of the bullet was heard, and Venus was surprise to see herself being damage in her soul. She notice my right gun poking from my left shoulder, and perfectly aiming toward her heart.

"Nice job at damaging me, even though you took damage yourself." Venus grin, and I fall down to my knees.

"What happen!?" Jude said.

"I threw more punches than he predicted, so he got hit five time."

"I couldn't see any punches.." Maxine said.

"It seem I have a lot to learn…" I muttered.

"Don't worry about it, you are advancing faster than I predicted, so for now, let's go to my house to continue from yesterday explanation." Venus said, and I nodded.

We all headed to Venus's house to continue were we left off yesterday, and we talk more in her kitchen table. We all sat down in the chairs to gather information about anything useful for our journey through the Lord's territory.

"Yesterday, I explain to you about **Soul Fusion** , correct?" Venus said.

"Yeah, you need to have the gift to accomplish this technique." I said.

"Also, you need to develop a bond with your partner to meet the requirements of Soul Fusion."

"And, it can be done with a human, and possibly a monster." Jude added.

"Everything you said is correct, and there's another technique like Soul Fusion, but this one is so rare, document of this technique is lost."

"Another technique stronger than Soul Fusion?" I ask.

" **Soul Link** , I only seen three people in my lifetime wielding this rare power."

"What's Soul Link?" Maxine ask.

"It lead you partially transform into a monster that you highly respect, and think of them like a goal." Venus explain.

"And who are those three people that can use this rare gift?" Jude ask.

"hmmm..all I can tell you is that two of the tree people wielding this power, aren't here with us anymore." Venus sadly said.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that, did you knew them?" Maxine ask.

"…maybe.."

The whole room became gloom, and everyone was silence.

"Are you going to mourn for the death, and worry about the past, or are you going to think about the future." I said.

"Hey! Can you read the atmosphere in here, you can't said anything mean to her." Jude protest

"Thank you for worry about me Jude, bug he's right…I need to think about you three future." Venus said with her usual composure.

"So, who's the last person with this gift?" I ask, and she smile at my question. She point at herself, and smile.

"No way…" I muttered.

"Wow! No wonder you're so strong Venus." Maxine said.

"Yeah, but she look no different from any day we see her." Jude said.

"That's why I already activate Soul Link, haven't you seen Hiro? He look like a human, well I would look like him if I didn't wield Soul Link." Venus explain.

"The horns, the wings, and the tail are from someone you respect?" I said.

"They're from my father."

"Oh, you look up at your father, that sweet." Maxine smile.

"Thank you, and now that we're finish with the explanation, we can finally take bath together." Venus stretch her arms.

"T-Together! I-I don't swing that way!..I don't think…No!" Maxine yelled out with embarrassment.

"She look so cute when she's fluster." Jude smile.

"Let her continue with her talking, before yelling your absurd conclusion." I said.

"…." Maxine look down with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, the bath is divided into male, and female, so sorry for the guys." Venus wink.

"It's fine this way." I answer.

"Yeah, we aren't pervert." Jude said.

"Okay, then let's head out to the bath."

We follow Venus to Twilight Town, and talk with one another about the bath, as we walk inside Twilight Town.

"So, have you two being in a public bath before?" Jude ask.

"No, I only taken shower from the bathroom." I answer.

"Yeah, me too." Maxine said.

"Oh I see!" Jude smile.

"Have you been there?" I ask.

"No, I just heard from a friend that travel somewhere else, and told me all about the public bath, and traditions." Jude answer.

"Oh, so you know about the bath tradition, that's good, because Twilight Town is famous for their traditional public bath." Venus said.

We arrive in a big palace filled with many different kind of flower, and it look like it was made for someone with higher rank.

"This place doesn't look like it was for anyone to enter." I said.

"You're right, but I made reserved for the four of us, so it okay." Venus said.

"Venus! You're truly an angel from heaven." Jude said with excitement.

"Thank you so much." Maxine happily said.

"You three earn it, so let's relax!"

We enter the large palaces, and we were greeted by two anthropomorphic fox lady with robe.

"Welcome master Venus, we were waiting for you arrival." The fox lady said.

"Thank you, now show us to the ladies changing room." Venus said.

"Okay, you two follow me please."

Venus, and Maxine went to the right hallway with the fox lady to the changing room.

"Now young master, please follow me."

We follow her, and went to the left hallway. We stop in a sliding door, and she open the door for us.

"Please master, use the towel provide in this room to cover yourself."

We enter the room, and she closed the door behind us. The room was occupied by four shelves with laundry baskets, probably that were we put our clothing while we relax on the bath. On the wall to my right is a neatly stack towel she mentioned, and to cover ourselves. In front of the four shelves is the bath, but it was outside covering with wooden fences all around, and the bright light lighting up the endless night sky.

"Finally, we can relax in the bath, and most importantly..is outdoor!" Jude said with excitement, and quickly change.

I take off my clothing to put the towel, and turn around to see Jude already in the bath.

"Impatience aren't we?" I ask.

"How can anyone wait for a change like this." Jude answer.

"Even so, we do have a lot of time to relax here."

"I still want to spend every last second here." Jude relax himself by submerging on the water, and I relax myself to next to him.

"This feel good." I muttered.

"Of course!" Jude said.

"I agree too." A voice came from the other side of Jude, and we turn to see Hiro relaxing with us.

"Yo." Hiro greeted us.

"Huh!? What are you doing?" Jude ask.

"Well…I'm here to enjoy myself like you two, I didn't want myself left out of the fun." Hiro explain.

"Yeah, more people, mean more fun at the bath." Jude smile.

"And you know what we do when we're at the bath?" Jude said.

"Relax" I answer.

"Oh! Swim around the bath." Hiro answer.

"What! No! You must explore heaven's utopia garden." Jude explain.

"And where's that place located exactly?" I ask, and he point to the fence on our right.

"You mean the girl side of the bath." Hiro said.

"Exactly! That's a man's dream after all, and we men must travel through the garden in order to see the girl in their purest form." Jude speech roar through the bath.

"If only you put this much effort on fighting.." I sigh.

"Are you coming?" Jude ask.

"No, seeing the girl's body isn't interesting to me." I said, and closed my eyes to relax.

 **Jude**

"Grrr..Fine! What about you Hiro?" I ask.

"Hmm..I read in one of my history picture book that the hero always take a peek at the girl bath, so I guess I should do that, since it's traditions." Hiro said.

"Alright! Let's move forward toward the garden!" I said.

We put a towel, and walk toward the garden.

We see bush all around the right side of the fence, and we pass through them to find a small gap for us to stand in the gap without no problem.

"Now, where's is th- Aha! Found it." I found a hole in the fence.

"What did you find?" Hiro ask.

"The window to see the garden of course, now let's see." I look at the hole to see fog, and two shadow moving.

 _Did you have any boyfriend Maxine?_

 _No! I-I don't have any, why do you ask!?_

 _Because you have a great body, and I thought you have one lucky boy._

 _Please…stop with the love stuff…I can't handle it very well.._

"You know what, I'm going to see this from the top of the fence." I said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Hiro ask.

"You can lift me up on your shoulder, so I can see them from the top." I said.

"What!?"

"Shhh! Not so loud! and don't worry, we will switch so there's nothing to worry." I smile.

"I'm thinking this is a bad plan." Hiro sigh, but agree to lift me up to the fence.

"A bit more…a little more..Ah! I think I got the-"

 _Snap!_

 _Suddenly, I felt like I was slowly falling down to earth, and I felt water rushing through my face._

I safely land on the water, but I was under the water to be safe, and I hear people talking.

 _Ahhh! What happen?_

 _Those boys! They couldn't control their lust…well, let's beat them for their efforts._

I stay under water to be safe from Venus's wrath, and I need to find a way out of here.

 **Vergil**

I was relaxing in the warm water, when suddenly I hear something breaking to my right. I turn around to see the fence not there anymore.

 _What happen to those two?...What a bothersome those two are causing me, but I need to check up on them._

I put my towel, and I went behind the bushes to find the fence broken, but no Jude or Hiro insight. I see two shadow coming from the fog, but it wasn't them.

"We found you pervert!" Venus scream with anger.

"V-Vergil!" Maxine yelled with embarrassment.

"Stop with your yelling, I can hear you two just fine." I answer with anger.

"I never thought Vergil of all people is trying to peek at the girl's body." Venus said.

"Hmph, I have more important thing to do then just stared at your voluptuous body like a fool." I answer.

"Vergil…why are you so calm?..aren't you nervous or scare to see another person body." Maxine ask.

"Is just the human body, it isn't something special, we were born naked from the start." I said.

"Well, since you put it that way." Maxine relax.

"No! Don't let him fool you, he just want to see your body Maxine!" Venus said.

"M-My body!?" Maxine nervously said.

"This is a waste of my time." I said, before leaving the bath.

 **Jude**

I hear footsteps leaving the bath, and I was safely on the man's side of the bath, thanks to Vergil intervention we made it.

 _He just walk away from his actions, maybe he should be like Jude, at least he isn't a pervert like Vergil._

 _Well….I..I think we are over thinking this, and maybe he wasn't his fault?_

 _You trust your leader too much Maxine, anyway let's get out of here._

I got out from my hiding place, and I sigh with relief to made it out of alive.

"See, nothing to worry about." I smile.

"I'm not going to do this ever again.." Hiro said.

After that incident happen, we all change to our regular clothing, and we decided to meet in the exit of Twilight Town. But, for some reason, Vergil wasn't here.

"Now, I wish you good luck on your journey, and I know it won't be easy, but try to help one another." Venus smile.

"Of course!" Maxine happily said.

"I agree." I answer.

I see Vergil, and Hiro coming toward us, but I felt tension coming from them, and it wasn't good.

"So pervert, you finally came, and you're the leader after all."

"…" He didn't answer to Venus complain.

"I was just joking..you don't ha-"

"You two let's go." Vergil said as he walk away from us, we said our goodbye to Venus, and Hiro to follow him quickly.

 _And so, our grand adventures begin now!_

…

…

…

…

 **Vergil**

"Why do you want to see me?" I ask.

"…"

"Stop wasting time, and tell me what's on your mind all ready." I said to **Hiro**.

"Do you remember when I told everyone their **LOVE**?" Hiro ask.

"You said it was zero for the tree of us, what about it." I said, and he became quiet for some reason.

"Do you know what **L.O.V.E** stand for?" Hiro ask.

"No."

"Is stand for **Level of Violence**." Hiro answer.

"I don't see the point in explaining this to me, since my love is at zero." I said.

"You're wrong, I didn't want to said this in front of my sister, but.."

Suddenly, sword appear behind Hiro, and they were rotating all around him.

"Your **LOVE** is at **100**!" Hiro yelled out.

"…"

"Should you kill any monster in this journey, then.."

The sword slowly faded away.

"Every monster will hunt you down, and destroy you completely."

"…"

~(Vergil-Jude Rank 1 Friendship)~

I see Jude running toward me with something on his hand.

"What the rush?" I ask.

"Oh Vergil, well I just got really lucky on buying this." Jude show me a **hamburger**

"A hamburger?"

"Not just any hamburger, but a delicious rare hamburger that only serve once a year in Twilight Town. They said that this hamburger taste 10x better than our, so I bought seven of this, but now I have an extra one." Jude explain.

"I'm amazed of your stomach durability, but why not just give this to Maxine." I said.

"I could, but I don't know where she is...What about you?" Jude ask.

"What about me?"

"Do you want it?"

"..."

"Is that a no?"

"No, is just I had never tasted a hamburger before, I only eaten food made from famous chef, and only remember them from a book." I said.

"Oh! Then you must try it." Jude gave me the hamburger, and I smell the hamburger first.

"It smell good at least, but.." I said uncertain.

"Just eat it all ready!" Jude said with excitement.

"All right, just give me a sec." I took a bite, and waited.

"..." I think for a couple of seconds.

"Well?"

I quickly eat the whole hamburger in a matter of seconds.

".."

"Wow! You really like huh!" Jude smile.

"Yeah, it was good, and thank for the experience." I said with a small smile.

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"You're smiling, and thanking me...are you really Vergil?.." Jude said.

"Why don't I even bother" I sigh.

~(Maxine-Hiro Rank 1 Friendship)~

"Hello Hiro."

"Oh, is miss heroine." Hiro said.

"Me? Sorry, but I'm not a heroine material." I said sadly.

"You lack confidence, just give it time for you to realize how wrong you're." Hiro smile.

"Venus said the same thing about me lacking confidence, but sadly, it's true.."

"Maybe you should read about a heroine character from my history picture book, Here!" Hiro gave me a book.

"This is the end of chapter, and the heroine is fighting against V-"

"La la la la la la la, I can't hear you!" Hiro cover his ear, and sing loudly.

 **Read Important**

….next chapter…new fallen human is joining the group… **Profile** updated..that is all.

 **Relationship** **s**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 2** Friends

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** 2 Friends

Jude – **Lv. 2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** **1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv**. **2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 10** (Max)  Brother

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv 10** ( Max) Sister

 **Profile**

Vergil ( **Leader/Protagonist** ) Leven 10 **Level of Violence 100**

Leader of the team, and prodigy with the skills of all, but master of none.

Maxine ( **Support/?** ) Level 5 **Leven of Violence 0**

A girl that's kind, but afraid to go over the limit, and one with a hidden potential. Her bright smile can bring happiness to the one being shown.

Jude ( **Support** / **Defensive** ) Level 3 **Leven of Violence 0**

A boy with the heart of gold, and nobody can calm everyone fear or worry like him with his personality. The person that can understand the situation more than anyone.

Venus ( **1st** **lord** ) Level 100?

A lord with a hidden past, and somehow the strongest for being the lowest rank of all the other lords.

Hiro ( **Blacksmith** ) Level ?

A guy with child traits, and kind to everyone he meet, surely everyone like his "hero" appearance.

Forte ( **King** ) Level ?

The king of all monster.

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **?**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **?**

Jude – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**


	7. Team Battle! Vergil&Jude Vs Kuro&Romana

**Chapter 6**

 **Team Battle!**

 **Vergil & Jude Vs. Kuro & Romana**

 **Kuro**

I was slowly regaining my sense, and I got up from the ground. I look my surrounding to see a endless forest, and some **strange light** in the sky coming to my left.

"I remember coming to **Mt. Trojan** …and everything after that is a blurred.." I said.

I try to think of everything that happen prior to my coming to the mountains, but it was no use.

"No point standing here, I must find my way out."

I walk forward into the wood to find anything useful to me, and as move my way through branches, and bushes, I found a road. I scout my surrounding, to my left is nothing, but road, and to my right is the same as to my left, but I see someone coming. I see a girl, and she seem rather confused. The girl's height is about 5' 7, and her short burgundy brown with curls was standing out. Her eye's color is light-brown, and she seem to be wearing one shirt, that look like she was wearing two. The shirt is color black, and her sleeve were white with **five** dark purple stripes. She wear a simple blue jean, and brown boots.

"Hey you, do you know the exit for this place." She ask.

"I don't know." I answer.

"Okay, what's your name then?"

"Kuro."

"The names is Romana, nice to meet you." Romana smile.

"…"

I noticed something strange behind her, and I see a person that was flickering static as he move.

"Are you even listening!" Romana said.

"Behind you." I said.

She turn to see a boy with white straight down hair, and his bangs swept to his left eye. Strangely, everything below his face was a blurred, and I couldn't see anything, but darkness. He begin talking, but his mouth was moving, and no word came from his mouth, but rather symbols. He was smiling innocently, but I felt strong evil coming from him.

"..Space..curve big right arrow..white triangle…right arrow..down arrow…bottom left arrow.." He show, before disappearing.

"…"

"Who was that guy?" Romana ask.

I hear footsteps coming from behind me, and I turn around to see two boy, and a girl.

 _What strange things will occur now.._

 **Vergil**

We continue our journey in the path through the woods, and with a happy Jude walking ahead, while carrying a backpack, which I didn't see him wearing.

"Who gave you that backpack?" I ask.

"This? I got it from Venus, she said that everything that we need is here." Jude explain.

"Hmph, That woman care for the human too much."

"But it's sweet for her to do something for us in her busy time." Maxine smile.

"You're right! Although she's scary, and powerful, she seem nice to us." Jude smile.

"Oh! I have an idea, why don't we name our team!" Jude suggested.

"A name for the team?" Maxine ask.

"Yeah! How about **Soul Crusader**!" Jude answer.

"Do you even know what crusader mean?" I ask.

"I see! Then maybe **Friendly Fighter**." Maxine said.

"…"

"Maxine's brightness sure shine through." Jude said.

"What about you Vergil?" Maxine ask.

"Anything with the word **Fallen** or **Remnants** is fine by me." I answer.

"Fallen?..Remnants?.." Jude though.

"Okay, then let's try combining all our idea." I suggested.

"To make?" Maxine ask.

" **Soul Remnants Fighter**." I said.

"Soul Remnants Fighter?" Maxine said.

"hmmm.." Jude turn to us thinking, while walking backward.

"You should be more worry about the path ahead o-"

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Jude ask.

"Look like we have company." I said.

We all look forward to see a girl, and a boy together looking at us.

 _Are they human?..their more human trap here as well, well it doesn't matter._

The boy's height was 5' 8" and he has medium black hair. His eye's color is black, and he was wearing a silver necklace with small lock pieces, and **four** black stripe behind the necklace. He seem to be wearing a loose black pullover hoodie, underneath the hoodie was a white shirt, and dark-grey jeans with black converse shoes.

"Who are you three?" The girl said.

"We are just traveling through the Lord's territory to find the exit." Jude answer.

"So, you know the exit then." The boy said.

"Yeah! Oh, my name is Maxine, nice to meet you two." Maxine smile.

"My name is Jude, and our leader here, his name is Vergil." Jude said.

"Kuro." Kuro said.

"Romana, and likewise." Romana answer.

"Why don't you travel with us to the exit." Maxine suggested.

"I like to travel alone." Kuro said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Kuro." Romana said, and Maxine was sad to hear their answer.

"Then, We're done here, you two let's go." I said.

"Wait! We can't leave this two alone, they will die." Jude said.

"I won't die so easily." Kuro said.

"Yeah, we're stronger than you three." Romana said.

"Come on..let's be friend, and escape here toget-" Jude reach for Kuro, but Kuro reacted to Jude's action, and try to pull something behind him.

 _Bang!_

I shoot at the ground between them, and both of them took a distance between us. I noticed the "something" he try to reach for, and it was a **kunai**.

"What the! You're carrying a gun!?" Romana said with anger, and I sigh.

"I wanted to avoid this pointless battle.." I said.

"You save me? Have you realized your true calling." Jude said.

"What a bothersome partner." I said.

"Awww, thanks buddy." Jude said with sarcasm.

"You won't be safe for doing something like that, we have weapon too!" Romana took out a **brass knuckle** from her pocket.

 _Their weapon..it remind me of Venus explanation.._

" _Why do we need them, since I have one already." I ask, and Venus giggle._

" _What's so funny?"_

" _Your little toy isn't enough to hurt us." Venus grin._

"Your little toy isn't enough to hurt us." I grin.

"We will see about that." Kuro said, and both of them rush toward me

"Oh man! They're coming!" Jude said.

"Let's go, avoiding this fight is impossible now."

"Let's try talking, and-" Kuro try to slash Jude, but Jude dodge the attack. Jude ran away into the forest, and I was left alone with Romana.

"You like to give order, and order other people, but I hate people like you, people who pretend to be right, and bully the weak!" Romana said.

"Incompetent girl, I don't pretend to be right, I'm always right. Your opinion mean nothing to me." I answer.

"Grrr! I don't care, I'm just going to beat you to make you understand how wrong you truly are!"

Romana throw some punches with her brass knuckle, and I test her ability to fight.

"If a fool try to invade a dragon's territory, then it should be obvious for the dragon to retaliate." I explain to her, while dodging her attack.

"Shut up! Just get lost!"

She hit me to my side, and launch me quite of distance from her. I was on my knees, and I hear Jude being launch, he was on the floor behind me. I see Kuro coming out of the forest, and walking toward us.

"Get up you two, please!" Maxine plead.

"Serve you two right! That's for not minding your own business." Romana said.

"Now you understand, I'm not weak." Kuro said.

I got up, and I adjust my tie, while Jude check on his hat for any problem.

"It's my business now, for an ignorant girl who doesn't know her place in this world. That was hardly a good punch." I sigh.

"You don't understand how powerful some monster are, so I'm helping you no matter what! For Maxine plead, we will stand our ground!" Jude said.

"Disappear then.." Kuro said.

"I'll show you!" Romana said.

"Let's bind them with your retractable snake stick." I said.

"Oh! I'm into that plan." Jude nodded.

"Take this!"

Romana throw a punch toward me, and I block the attack, then I grab her arm to throw her to Kuro. Kuro see this, and step aside to avoid her completely.

"Hey! Why didn't you catch me, we are in the same team." Romana said.

"I fight alone." Kuro said.

"Why you!"

"Jude bind them." I order.

"Right! Come bind!" Jude said.

Snakes came from underground to bind them, but Kuro manage to avoid it, and binding Romana by wrapping all around her body.

"What the hell!? Snake!?" Romana said.

"Amazing! Look at the snake!" Jude eyes gleam with excitement.

"Focus Jude, we have one more to bind."

We turn to see Kuro throwing toward the sky a kunai, and rush toward us.

 _It doesn't matter now, let's just finish this._

I rush toward him, and he throws two kunai to me, I managed to avoid them to attack him.

 _Now._

Suddenly, the kunai from before the battle started fell down into his hand, and it surprise me with a quick slash. It hit me, but..

 _Bang!_

"No matter how many time to hit me, it won't do much." I said.

He fell on his knee from the damage caused by my bullet, and snake slowly wrap around him.

"Damn it.." Kuro said.

We gather both of them together, and they look angry at us, because we defeat them so easily.

"Now you understand how weak you're with your weapon, you need upgrade weapon if you want to survive here." I explain.

"Yeah, so come with us, and we will guide you two to the exit." Jude said, and but they remain quiet.

"Let them go Jude." I said.

"Huh!? But why?"

"If they don't understand, then just let them die, I care for my team survival, rather than some people who don't understand their place." I said, and Romana growl.

"I'll let them go, but I won't abandoned them so easily." Jude said.

The snake scatter away from both of them, and they got up.

"Hey." Kuro

"You talking to me?" I ask.

"If I come with you, will you show who made that weapon." Kuro ask.

"Hmph, of course, but you must follow my order." I said.

"What! Follow your order, that's rea-"

"Fine by me, as long as I meet the maker of those weapon." Kuro said.

"It's good you understand, but now for the girl.."

"Yeah, I understand as well, I'll follow you, even though I hate it." Romana said.

"Welcome to the team, now we can move forward." I said, and walk forward.

I felt a slight pull from my sleeve, and I see Maxine smiling at me.

"Thank you for your hard work." Maxine happily said.

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about." I answer.

"What about me Maxine?" Jude ask.

"You did pretty good too!" Maxine answer.

"Yeah! Winning sure feel nice, and we got new friends." Jude smile.

"…" Kuro silently listen.

"I hope we aren't a bother." Romana said.

"Of course not, let's escape from here together." Maxine said.

Everyone remain quiet through the whole way, and only the sound of wind, and moving branches was heard. Somehow, I hear them talking behind me.

"So, he's is your leader?" Romana ask.

"Yeah, we decided to make him our leader…well I did, but Jude wanted himself to be the leader." Maxine explained.

"Oh, he doesn't look like a leader type." Romana giggles.

"Hey! Give me a break, I took that position lightly, and beside, it will distracted me from the thing I love." Jude said.

"Things you love?" Romana wonder.

"Snake! The scale, the way they move, it's a majestic creature." Jude eyes gleam with excitement.

"Right…" Romana said.

"So, who made those weapon for you?" Kuro ask.

"Oh! Finally you decide to join our conversation." Jude smile.

"Tell me.."

"Hiro was the guy who created the weapon, so they're powerful from human's weapon." Maxine explained.

"His name is Hiro." Kuro said.

"Yup, and he like to read human "history, but in reality it's ma-"

"Really!? I'd like to meet him, and talk about history with him together." Romana smile.

"Well…" Maxine nervously laugh.

"Jude." I said.

"Yes!" Jude answer.

"We will make camp inside the forest for today." I said.

"Okay, but why?"

"Did you see the crystal from Twilight Town behind you." I said.

"Yeah, but I don't…Oh! They're slowly fading away like last time." Jude answer, and I nodded.

"Correct, night is coming, and we should rest for today. We don't want to walk blindly into the forests." I answer.

"All right."

We headed inside the forest to setup our camp there, and not near the road, to avoid any unwanted visitors. We found a somewhat treeless area that we can safely rest for today. Jude began unpacking stuff from his back pack, but he was nervous for some reason.

"We have a problem guys.." Jude sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We have only **three** sleeping bag, and only five of us." Jude said.

"Then, I just sleep on the floor without it, problem solve." I answer.

"No! You can't." Maxine pout.

"Huh, why not?" I ask.

"You're our leader, and you need enough rest for today." Maxine puff her cheeks.

"…" I noticed her arm shaking.

"Wow! You go girl!" Romana encourage Maxine's action.

"Fine, then let me, Jude, and Kuro grab the sleeping bag so you two will choose which of us three you want to sleep with." I said.

"S-Sleep with someone v-very close." Maxine blush.

"Hmph, I wish you good luck." I said with a small smile.

I grab the sleeping bag from Jude, and sleep in the part of the forest that's closest to the road.

 **Maxine**

Vergil went to setup his sleeping bag to our left, and went inside of it without looking at us.

"Well, I guess I should sleep as well." Jude said, and went to sleep in front of us.

"I'll take this." Kuro grab his sleeping bag, and went to the right side.

"So, who will you sleep with?" Romana ask.

"Well…I." I nervously try to decide.

"is it your leader after all." Romana grin.

"Huh!? Please stop teasing me.." I said with embarrassment.

"Sorry, but you should think more before deciding, okay?" Romana smile.

"Of course." I answer.

I think for a couple of minutes, before making my decision, and it was hard.

 _I could choose Vergil, but I need him to rest more, and I don't want to bother him. Kuro..hmmm..I don't know him quite well like the other, so I don't think that's a good choice for me. Jude is probably my best choice for today._

I approach Jude, and move him to wake up.

"Huh?..please..i..need..five more minutes.." Jude muttered.

"Jude, please wake up." I whisper.

"?..Maxine?...What's wrong.." Jude half-asleep said.

"Can you…umm..move so I can s-sleep next to you." I blush.

"S-S-Sleeee-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shhh, You will wake up the others." I said, and he nodded.

Jude move to leave me some space, but it was really hard for me to enter, but I managed to do it. I felt Jude's body touch mines, and his warmth as well.

 _I can't sleep like this…it's embarrassing.._

"M-Maxine." Jude nervously said.

"Y-Yes." I answer.

"Well…I..I..um..good night!" Jude said.

"Yeah, good night Jude." I smile.

 **Romana**

 _I need to decide who I will sleep next to..hmm..Vergil…I don't like him very much, and he's a bully after all. Kuro on the other hand is cold, and doesn't talk much, but he was the first person I meet..soo…_

I approach Kuro, and he noticed my presence, so he turn to see me.

"What do you want?" Kuro ask.

"I'm your sleeping buddy." I smile.

"…"

"…"

"Get lost." Kuro said.

"Hey!" I said, and force myself into the sleeping bag.

"You're a problem you know."

"Yeah, so?" I ask, and he sigh.

"Don't bother me while I'm sleeping." Kuro said.

"Good night Kuro" I said.

…

..

..

"Good night.." Kuro said, and I smile.

~(Vergil-Maxine Rank 3 Friendship)~

As I walk, I noticed a happy giggling Maxine holding something, and I was curious.

"Maxine." I said.

"V-Vergil!?" Maxine yelled out, and hide the thing behind her back.

"Why are you hiding?" I ask.

"It's nothing! I'm not hiding a present from you! That would be silly." Maxine nervously said.

"A present for who?" I said, and she sigh.

"I try my best to keep it a secret from you, but…here!" Maxine embarrassed gave me a **Pendant**.

"A pendant?"

"Yeah, Hiro told me how to make a pendant, and I made that for us." Maxine smile.

I took a closer look at the pendant, and I quickly noticed that the half part is **missing**.

"Where is the other half?" I ask, and she took the other half of the pendant from inside her jacket.

"I'm already wearing it, and I wanted for you to keep the other one, to represent our friendship." Maxine happily said.

"Friendship.." I muttered.

I look at my half of the pendant, and I see a **white dragon** with half of a blue gem, while she had a **black dragon** with the other half of the blue gem.

"You don't want it.." Maxine sadly said.

"No, it's just..I never had a friend..you're my first friend in my entire life." I said.

"Then!"

"I'll accept it, since you work hard to make it." I put the pendant around my neck, and let it hang next to my tie.

"Thank you! Now, let me show you how it look like when it's complete."

Maxine grab my pendant, and hers to put both of them together. The two dragon move to bite each other tail, and flap their wings closer to the blue gem, the gem begin glowing.

"Let our friendship last through even after we escape from here." Maxine said with determination.

"Hmph, of course, we will escape from here….friend.." I said with a small smile.

~(Romana-Kuro Rank 1 Friendship)~

"Kuro!" I wave at Kuro.

"It's you." Kuro said.

"Hey..I wanted to talk with you about something that happened in the battle against Vergil, and Jude." I said.

"Something that happen?" Kuro ask.

"That time when I was being thrown, and you didn't catch me, even though we were on the same team." I explain.

"…"

"Well?"

"I fight alone, you were never my teammates in the first place." Kuro said.

"Hey! We were! I help you fight against those two, and you didn't help me out." I said with anger.

"You were weak, you weren't helping me at all." Kuro said.

"Why are you so mean!" I said.

"Is not mean, it's the truth." Kuro said, before leaving.

"I'm not weak..I'm not.." I muttered.

~(Romana-Kuro Rank 2 Friendship)~

"…"

"It's you again." Kuro said.

"Yeah! I'm not letting that go!" I said.

"What a troublesome girl." Kuro sigh.

"I'm going to prove to you, that I'm strong." I said.

"…How?" Kuro ask.

"I'm going to fight you of course!" I said with determination.

"…"

"Well, what are you waiting for me, let's just fight already."

"You aren't weak." Kuro said, and I was surprised to hear this so suddenly.

"What did do just said.."

"You aren't weak." Kuro repeated.

"Then, why?" I ask.

"Because, I'm not very good with teamwork." Kuro said.

"Oh…"

"In reality, I'm the weak one." Kuro said.

"No! That isn't true, you just need more practice, and surely you can work with other." I encouraged him.

"Who will go all for that trouble, just for me to get better at that." Kuro ask, and I point at myself.

"You?...but why? After all the trouble I caused you." Kuro look in pain.

"Because, we're friend, and we need to help one another." I smile.

"You're one strange girl….and yet, I'm thankful for it." Kuro smile.

~(Vergil–Romana Rank 1 Friendship)~

As I practice my shooting, I felt someone watching me coming from my left, and I turn to find Romana glaring at me.

"So, it's the nuisance." I said.

"I hate you!" Romana said with anger.

"Like I said before, your opinion mean nothing to me, and they're just meaningless word, nothing else." I explain.

"You bullies are all the same, you must always be right about everything, and make the weak miserable by hurting them. Well, I'm here to stop those people from hurting other, and you're no different from them!" Romana yelled out.

"Hmph, you're comparing me to trash, hahaha, that's really brave of you to said that to me without falter, I really do like that about you." I said.

"Hey! Don't make funny of me, and besides, I'm going to follow you everywhere you go, so I can stop your evil doings." Romana said with confidence.

"Such childish actions, I don't believe you will do it." I answer.

"Watch me!" Romana said.

~(Romana-Maxine Rank 1 Friendship)~

"Oh, Hey Romana." Maxine greets me.

"Hey Maxine, Oh, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Why do you follow him?" I ask.

"Him?" Maxine wonder.

"Vergil, you look like someone who doesn't follow such a mean person."

"Well, I'm just following him that's all." Maxine answer.

"What about your opinions?"

"I don't need to say anything, I would rather just follow our leader."

"Grrr, what about your ideas, dreams, and most importantly, what you think is best for the team!" I said with anger.

"I can't.." Maxine muttered.

"Why not?"

"I just can't…"

"Why are you so afraid, you need to let your ideas be heard!" I said, but she disagree.

"No..it's best to follow." Maxine said, and left.

"That stupid girl."

~(Vergil–Romana Rank 2 Friendship)~

"What a bothersome girl." I sigh.

"See! I told you I'd follow you." Romana said.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that."

"Now are you going to give up your bullying way." Romana said.

"You talk about how you hate bullying, and how you dealt with them, but how do you deal with bully in your school." I said.

"I beat them, of course." Romana answer.

"Is that so, then why aren't you doing the same thing to me?" I ask.

"Well…I.." Romana hesitate to answer.

".."

"I wanted to get your attention.." Romana muttered, and I was rather surprise to hear her say that.

"You don't pull any punches do you." I answer.

"Shut up! I try really hard you know, and this is the only way to get your attention." Romana fluster.

"Okay, you have my attention." I said.

"Well, to tell you the truth…i…"

"What is it?" I ask.

"I didn't believe I could get your attention, so I don't know what to say next." Romana smile, and her tongue to the side.

"…" I left.

"Hey! Don't run away you coward, and when we were so close to talk!"

 **Relationship** **s**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 3** (Rank up) Friends

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 2** (Rank up) Friends (Evolve)

Romana – **Lv. 2** (Rank up) Friends (Evolve)

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** **3** (Rank up) Friends

Jude – **Lv. 2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** **1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv**. **2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 0** Stranger

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 10** (Max)  Brother

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv 10** ( Max) Sister

 **Kuro**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** (Rank up & Evolve) Friends (Evolve)

Maxine – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 2** (Rank up) Friends (Evolve)

 **Romana**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** (Rank up) Friends (Evolve)

Maxine – **Lv. 1** (Rank up) Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Kuro – **Lv. 2** (Rank up) Friends (Evolve)

 **Profile**

Vergil ( **Leader/Protagonist** ) Leven 12 **Level of Violence 100**

Leader of the team, and prodigy with the skills of all, but master of none.

Maxine ( **Support/?** ) Level 8 **Level of Violence 0**

A girl that's kind, but afraid to go over the limit, and one with a **hidden potential**. Her bright smile can bring happiness to the one being shown.

Jude ( **Support** / **Defensive** ) Level 7 **Level of Violence 0**

A boy with the heart of gold, and nobody can calm everyone fear or worry like him with his personality. The person that can understand the situation more than anyone.

Venus ( **1st** **lord** ) Level 100?

A lord with a hidden past, and somehow the strongest for being the lowest rank of all the other lords.

Hiro ( **Blacksmith** ) Level ?

A guy with child traits, and kind to everyone he meet, surely everyone like his "hero" appearance.

Forte ( **King** ) Level ?

The king of all monster.

Kuro ( **Offensive** ) Level 10 **Level of Violence 0**

A quiet guy with few words, and quick with harsh simple response, the wildcard of the team

Romana ( **Offensive** ) Level 9 **Level of Violence**

A brave girl that's happy, and angry at the same time, has a soft spot for children.

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **?**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **?**

Jude – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - ?

 **Kuro**

Vergil - ?

Maxine - ?

Jude - ?

Romana - ?

 **Romana**

Vergil - ?

Maxine - ?

Jude - ?

Kuro - ?


	8. Cave of Distant Past

**Chapter 7**

 **Cave of Distant Past**

I woke up, and to be greeted by the surrounding light of the Twilight Town's crystal. Looking at the light, I all ready knew it was morning, and we must continue our journey to the 2nd lord territory. I look around to see Maxine sleeping with Jude, and Romana with Kuro. I fold my sleeping bag, and I thought to myself.

 _I could move forward by myself like last time, but.._

As I took a step, I hear the pendant moving around my neck as I sign of my promise to her.

" _Let our friendship last through even after we escape from here."_

I grin the pendant as if I'm chain by it's grip, and a small smile I give to the sight of the pendant.

"Why did I made such ludicrous promise." I muttered.

I patiently waited for them to wake up, and after a couple of minutes pass, I see shuffling in both sleeping bag. The first person to wake up is Maxine, and she look at me with sleeping eyes.

"Good..morning." Maxine muttered.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I had some problems so-" Maxine look at my neatly fold sleeping bag, and quickly gets up.

"I'm sorry Vergil for keep you waiting!" Maxine flustered.

"Yes, I don't remember the last time I waited for someone, you four are rather peculiar people." I answer.

I noticed that Jude woke up to our conversation, and he was half-asleep just like Maxine was a moment ago.

"Hey…are we ready to go?" Jude muttered.

Kuro was now all ready to go, and was trying to wake up Romana.

"Hey, wake up." Kuro said.

"Please…give me five more minutes.." Romana muttered.

"…"

Kuro grab Romana's arms, and drag her out of the sleeping bag.

"You could at least waited for me to wake up." Romana said.

"You took too long, we must depart now." Kuro answer.

Everyone finally woke up, and finish with their preparation. After that, we depart to our journey. As we walk in the road, we noticed a rather large cave in front of us, not far from us.

"Wow, what a large cave." Jude said with amazement.

"I wonder if it's safe for us to pass through there." Maxine said.

"Regardless, we must pass the cave to move forward." Kuro said.

"Yeah! It will be a piece of cake for us to pass through."

"Let's go." I said.

We enter the cavern, and there was candles on the cave's walls, the fire on the candles were red, and white. The cave tunnel was small compare to it's size.

"Wow, this color pattern remind me of Christmas." Maxine happily said.

"Now that you mentioned it, it does look like that." Jude said.

"I remember leaving from my home around December." Kuro point out.

"I hardly think monster would celebrate a human tradition." I said.

"Even so, it would be awesome if we celebrate Christmas together." Romana smile.

Me, and Kuro remain silence to her idea, while Jude, and Maxine happily agree. Romana notice our silence to her suggestion.

"Why aren't you two saying something?" Romana ask us.

"I don't celebrate Christmas like you." I answer

"Huh? Why not?"

"Oh..I think I know." Maxine said sadly.

"You do? How?" Jude ask.

"…"

"Vergil was stuck in one room his entire life time." Maxine said.

"Hmph, so you remember that." I said.

"What!? So, you didn't celebrate Christmas in that room." Romana wonder.

"No, I was too busy with other important stuff, that Christmas was nothing useful to me." I answer.

"How dare you!" Romana cry out in anger.

"I agree with him." Kuro suddenly spoke.

"What!?"

"I like to spend my time alone, so Christmas is just too problematic for me." Kuro sigh.

"You two are so…Unbelievable!" Romana said with anger.

"Come on Romana, let's behave nicely." Jude said.

"Why are you so nice for this two." Romana ask.

"Well, I kind of understand their feelings." Jude sadly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Maxine ask.

"I celebrate Christmas alone, and my mother was working during that time." Jude look down sadly.

Everyone became silence after this, and the air was tension was at its peak.

"Let's focus on making through the cave first, and then we worry about this later." I said.

"Yeah, I agree with that." Maxine follow up.

"I have no problem with it." Jude said, and Kuro nodded.

"Fine! It's for the best, I guess." Romana said.

"Then, let's move to the next town." I said, and we walk further in.

After a couple of minute pass by, Kuro ask us about something important to him.

"You said town a moment ago, and I couldn't let that go." Kuro said

"Oh right! We didn't explain everything to you two." Jude said.

"Well, there's 7 monster lord in total, and they all have a territory that we must pass through, in order to find the exit." Maxine explained.

"Monster lord? What is that?" Romana ask.

"I don't know, Venus didn't explain us a lot about them." Jude said.

"Who is this Venus?" Kuro said.

"She's the 1st lord we encounter in Twilight Town." I said.

"So, she's a lord, and Twilight Town was the first town you three visited, correct? Kuro ask.

"Yeah, and that should summaries what we know in the moment, except for Soul Fusion." Maxine said.

"Soul Fusion?" Romana ask.

"Everyone look at this." I said.

Everyone turn to see a glass door at the end of the cavern, and it look like it wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. I felt strange warp in reality all around the door.

"Do we have to go through there?" Jude ask worrying.

"We have no other choice." Kuro said.

"Everyone, don't let down your guard." I said, and we open the door together.

When we open the door, it lead us to a wall, and there was **nothing** on the other side of the door.

"What a let down, don't you four agree?" I turn around d to see no body.

Instead of a lonely cavern, there was now a huge black room with star all around, and filled with floating mirrors as the eye can see.

 _What is this place, and how did I ended up here?_

I walk around this massive place to find the exit, but no door of any kind was found. I noticed that one of the mirror look different from all of the other, I could sense familiar air coming from it, and I could see my reflection in it. Suddenly, my kid self in the same room room from my past appear in the mirror. I could tell it was Christmas, since I see lights coming from my window.

 _Oh, I remember this…that time I was always trap in my imprisonment, and looking at other having fun._

I see my self reading a book, and ignoring the people laughter, and enjoyment. He stop reading the book, and sigh.

"Merry Christmas…" We both muttered.

The image of my **imprisonment** dissolved right in front of me, and I shook my head to forget this pointless memory.

 _Trash! I don't need good memories, I need to become better, that all I need in my life._

"H-Hey..mister."

I hear a familiar voice from behind me, and I turn to see Maxine, but she look like a 7 years old girl.

"Maxine?" I ask.

"That's my name mister, can you help me find my mommy?" K. Maxine said.

"First, how did you end up here?"

"I was walking in the park with my mommy, and I saw a glass door in the middle of the road, and I open it, then I came here." K. Maxine explained.

 _So, the same door appear to her as well…hmm..I wonder if my reflection I saw from before had any meaning, and also, if the other are going through the same thing._

"Mister..?"

"My name is Vergil, not mister." I answer.

"Sorry, i..I just want to see my mommy." K. Maxine was about to cry.

"All right, just don't cry, we'll find your mother, but you must behave." I said.

"Of course, Vergil!" K. Maxine happily said.

"It's good you understand, now let's find the exit to this bizarre place." I said, and I walk forward.

"V-Vergil." K. Maxine call out.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Can you hold my hand, please." K. Maxine flustered.

"I have to decline that offer." I answer.

"Then, I won't follow you!" Maxine puff her cheeks, and I was surprised to see Maxine strange reaction.

"I would never pictures Maxine acting like a spoil child, she change a lot." I sigh.

"Please Vergil, I'm scare.." Maxine sadly said.

 _Hearing her talk like Maxine, a friend, make me want to obliged with her order._

"Fine, if that's what it take to keep you quiet." I said.

"Thank you!" K. Maxine smile.

She hold my arm, and I could feel her warmth around my hand for the first time, since I never held someone hand before.

"Let's go!" Maxine walk beside me.

"I can believe how weak I turn out." I muttered.

"Is not weak, you're a kind person, maybe some people change you." K. Maxine smile.

"Hmph, you are correct about that..."

After a couple of minutes of searching for the glass door, we finally encounter it.

"That's the same door I open." K. Maxine point to the door.

"I see, then let's find out where it will take us next." I said.

We both approach the door, and open it to find the same forest from before we enter the cave. I turn around to see the door, but the door was gone, and the only thing remaining was a wall with no door.

 **Romana**

Everyone around me disappear, and now I was trap inside a room filled with floating mirrors.

"Where am I? I wonder.

I quickly noticed a nostalgic air coming from one of the mirror, and I see my younger self in the mirror. She's enjoying Christmas with his siblings, and having a good time together like a family.

"I remember this, it was the happiest day of my life." I smile.

Then, it dissolve in the mirror.

"Hey."

I hear a annoying, and familiar voice behind me, so I turn around to see Vergil, but he seem more cute than I remember.

"Are you Vergil?" I ask.

"How do you know my name?" K. Vergil ask.

"Well, I meet you already, but you look younger, and so cute!" I gave him a big hug.

"Hey, stop it lady." K. Vergil struggles.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that Vergil, and my name is Romana." I let him go.

"Okay Romana, do you know a way out of here." K. Vergil said.

"No, I just came here myself, what about you, how did you come here?" I ask.

"I was in my room reading, and then suddenly a glass door appear before me, so I try to open it, and here we are." K. Vergil explain.

"Oh! That's what I saw too, the glass door." I said.

"Hmmm, it does make sense to meet each other like this, and the causes of this was probably that glass door, so let's find that door here." K. Vergil explain.

"All right, let's find it together, but we must not be separated, so let's hold hand." I recommended.

"What a ludicrous request, and I have to kindly decline." K. Vergil said.

"Come on, don't be shy." I grab his hand, and walk forward.

"You're one strange lady." K. Vergil said.

As we walk around this room, we found the glass door, and we approach it.

"What a bothersome door." K. Vergil said.

"Now, we can leave from here." I said.

We open the door, and we see two person outside, and waiting for us.

 **Jude**

Suddenly, I was in a room filled with strange floating mirrors, and nobody, but me was here.

"Hello? Guys?" I yelled out.

As I call out for my friends, I see a boy in one of the mirror, and when I took a closer look, I noticed it was me when I was 7 years old. He celebrate Christmas by himself…without his father…and her mother busy working..

"I miss my father." We both muttered.

The image of the **Abandoned** boy disappear, and I didn't enjoy that memory.

"Why are you making such a weak face?" I turn around to see a little girl behind me.

"Why are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I was enjoying my time with my siblings, when a glass door appear, and I try to open it." The little girl said.

"Oh, now I understand." I said.

"So…it was your fault!" She yelled out with anger.

"Huh!? No, it wasn't my fault, I'm the victim here." I said.

 _Wait, the way she talk, and her anger toward peoples…it remind me of.._

"Are you Romana?" I ask.

"You know my name, are you a pervert?" K. Romana said.

"No! Look, I need to find the exit just as you do, so for now, let's work together to find it." I explain.

"Grrr, fine, but you will have to carry me back home." K. Romana suggest.

"Carry you? What do you-"

She jump from behind me, and I grab my hair to steer around wildly.

"Ouch! What are you doing!?" I said.

"Keep walking you horse, we can't stop for break." K. Romana jump.

I continue to endure this "walking" for a couple of minutes, and we finally found the glass door.

"I was never so happy to see a door before." I happily said.

"Come on, let's open it all ready." K. Romana said.

I open the glass door, and I see four people waiting for my arrival.

 **Kuro**

The people in front of me disappear, and the whole room bend, and twist to form a big room filled with floating mirrors.

"What happened?" I muttered.

I look at my surrounding to look for anything suspicious, and I noticed a mirror with a boy in his room, so I approach the mirror to take a good look at it.

 _I-Impossible.._

I see a 7 years old of myself with my parents, and enjoying a Christmas together like a family.

Are you mocking me!

I punch the mirror, and surprisingly, it didn't brake, but the image of my foreshadowing **loneliness** was gone from the mirror.

"H-Hey, violence isn't always the answer."

I hear a kids voice coming from behind me, and I turn to see a kid that look like Jude.

"Are you really Jude?" I ask.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" K. Jude wonder.

"It doesn't matter.." I sigh, and left from here.

"Hey, wait for me, I'm scared!" K. Jude quickly rush toward me to keep up.

"Hey, did you see a glass door?" K. Jude ask.

"How do you know about the glass door?" I ask.

"I was in my room eating, and then this glass door appear out of nowhere, and I was curious so…"

"You open the door." I answer, and he nodded.

"Let's find the exit for this place." I suggested.

We walk in this strange room for a couple of minutes, before we reach the glass door we were looking for.

"Let's hope it's the exit." I said, and open the door.

Inside the door was the exit, and six people waiting at the end.

 **Maxine**

The whole room change before my eyes into huge black room filled with floating mirrors. One of the mirror was projecting a strange image, and I was curious. I see myself but the me in the mirror look like a 7 years old, and she was happily walking with my mother.

 _We were visiting my grandparents for Christmas, and we decided to walk, I enjoy that memory._

The image disappear from the mirror.

"Are you lost?"

I turn around to see Kuro, but he look like a 7 years old boy.

"Kuro? Is that you?" I ask.

"You know my name?" K. Kuro said.

"Yeah, but how did you arrive here?" I ask.

"I remember being with my parents, and then a glass door show up out of nowhere, and I open it, then I was here." K. Kuro explain

"It happen to you too…Then, let's find the exit together Kuro." I happily said, and he nodded.

We walk in silence through the room, and we lucky found the glass door from before, and open it.

 _Now, we have everyone together._

 **Read Important**

Now, the next chapter will contain some emotional stuff, this chapter will come out on **Christmas** , and a difficult decision will be made by Maxine & Romana. Two girls must give a present to save someone from their dark past, but they are only 3 boys, and two present. Miracles do not exist here.

To save Vergil Imprisonment

To save Jude Abandoned

To save Kuro Loneliness

What will happen next, I wonder...

 **Relationship** **s**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 3** Friends

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 2** Friends

Romana – **Lv. 2** Friends

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** **3** Friends

Jude – **Lv. 2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** **1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv**. **2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 0** Stranger

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 10** (Max)  Brother

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv 10** ( Max) Sister

 **Kuro**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** Friends

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 2** Friends

 **Romana**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** Friends

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Kuro – **Lv. 2** Friends

 **Profile**

Vergil ( **Leader/Protagonist** ) Leven 12 **Level of Violence 100**

Leader of the team, and prodigy with the skills of all, but master of none.

Maxine ( **Support/?** ) Level 8 **Level of Violence 0**

A girl that's kind, but afraid to go over the limit, and one with a **hidden potential**. Her bright smile can bring happiness to the one being shown.

Jude ( **Support** / **Defensive** ) Level 7 **Level of Violence 0**

A boy with the heart of gold, and nobody can calm everyone fear or worry like him with his personality. The person that can understand the situation more than anyone.

Venus ( **1stlord** ) Level 100?

A lord with a hidden past, and somehow the strongest for being the lowest rank of all the other lords.

Hiro ( **Blacksmith** ) Level ?

A guy with child traits, and kind to everyone he meet, surely everyone like his "hero" appearance.

Forte ( **King** ) Level ?

The king of all monster.

Kuro ( **Offensive** ) Level 10 **Level of Violence 0**

A quiet guy with few words, and quick with harsh simple response, the wildcard of the team

Romana ( **Offensive** ) Level 9 **Level of Violence**

A brave girl that's happy, and angry at the same time, has a soft spot for children.

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **?**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **?**

Jude – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - ?

 **Kuro**

Vergil - ?

Maxine - ?

Jude - ?

Romana - ?

 **Romana**

Vergil - ?

Maxine - ?

Jude - ?

Kuro - ?


	9. Merry Christmas From Us To You

**Chapter 8**

 **Merry Christmas from us to you**

We all safely came back from that weird place, and we meet behind the cave, but somehow I couldn't understand how we made it out. Everyone came back with a kid next to them, and they were surprise as I was. I look at all of my companions kid version of themselves, and the other me.

"It look like everyone made it out alive." I said.

"Wow, there's another me beside you Vergil, is she from that place." Maxine point out.

"Yeah, so does everyone here, but we must introduced our new guests. The girl holding my hand is Maxine, and she's from the past." I said.

"Wow, I didn't picture you as a father figure." Jude said.

"It was the arrogant of Maxine that we turn out like this, but most importantly, why is kid Romana on top of you?" I ask.

"Well…stuff happen, and-"

"Hey! You should be glad that I'm ride you." K. Romana said.

"Look how cute you all are!"

Romana was hugging every kid in her sight, and they were scared of her for good reason.

"Don't tell me you act like this, when you encounter my younger self." I said.

"Sadly, She did that, and called me cute." K. Vergil explain.

"Hey! They are all cute, so I didn't do anything bad, and besides they loved, right kid."

When she turn around to smile at them, they all reacted in fear from her, even my younger self was rather uncomfortable with her actions.

"Focus Romana, we must look for the next town, and find the next lord." I explain.

"Fine, let's find the town, and continue were we left off right Vergil."

"Left off?" I wonder.

"Not you, the other you." Romana said.

"Please, no more hug.." K. Vergil sigh.

"This conversation isn't going nowhere, let's just continue with-"

"Vergil! " Maxine said.

"What wrong?" I ask.

"There is a big tree very close to us, see."

Maxine point behind me, and I turn around to see a enormous Chrisman tree with decorations. It look like that tree isn't far from where we are standing, and we could arrive there in a matter of seconds.

"All right, let's check it out, and maybe we could ask for information." I said.

"Sweet! Maybe we can celebrate Christmas together, come on let's go!" Jude happily March forward with K. Romana.

We follow his lead through branches, and bushes, we hear water crashing down comings further inside, and we felt a bit colder as well. We finally arrive to that big tree to discover a town, and this town is behind a waterfall making branch out lakes, which they made a small platform to pass through the water. We could see boats swiftly riding along the current of the lake, and it was rather beautiful. Kuro went to check a sign near us, and with K Jude following him.

"Welcome to **Cascade**." Kuro read the sign.

"Cascade?" Romana ask.

"Maybe this is the town we are looking for." Maxine said.

"If so, then we need to find the Lord of this town." I said.

Suddenly, a monster appear from the entrance of Cascade, and smile at us after she noticed us. The girl look like a human dragon, and I could see small spike going down from her spines leading down to the tip of the tail. The tip of her tail has a spade at the end, and two horn coming out of her head tilted to point backward. Her hair was dark purple, reaching down to her elbow length, and her eye's color is bright blue. Her clothing consist of a graphic tee shirt, that I can't read because of her chain mail on top of it, and black sweat pants, strangely she's barefooted.

"The human are here!" The Dragon girl smile, and waving her tail.

"Who are you?" Jude ask.

"My name is Lyssyth, and I'm the 2nd lord." Lyssyth smile.

"Wow! A dragon." K. Maxine happily said.

"How did you know about our arrival?" I ask.

"Venus told me about you three, but she didn't mentioned about the other two." Lyssyth explain.

"We're new for this team." Kuro said.

"Yeah, we meet them in the path through here." Romana said.

I noticed Lyssyth looking at the children, and she sigh.

"Did you enter the cave of distant past?" Lyssyth said.

"Huh? How did you know that." Maxine ask.

"When you enter that cave, you will encounter your partner version of themselves, and you two are bind to each other until you leave from this town." Lyssyth explain.

"Simple, let's just leave from this town, and they can come back." K. Vergil suggested.

"Sorry, but it's so easy as I mentioned, you need to stay here for a while, before the effect kick in, and you all will return home."

"Of course, I need to return home to my parents." K. Kuro said with determination.

Kuro was angry, and sadness to hear K. Kuro response toward his parents.

"Okay! Let's have fun in there, and celebrate Christmas!" K Romana happy yelled out, and cause Jude to lose hearing for a few seconds.

"Okay! Let's go inside the town for now, and wait for the effects to start!" Jude yelled out.

"Moron! We, and all of the town's people can hear you." Romana yelled back.

"What!? What did you said!?" Jude answer.

"Ignoring those two, why are you here waiting for us." I ask.

"Hey! Don't ignore me too!" Romana pout.

"Two what!?" Jude ask loudly.

"Hehe, human are so funny." Lyssyth giggles.

"…" I stared at her.

"Oh, sorry…I came here to guide you human through the Christmas holiday in my town. Venus, and Hiro would of showing you around, but they decided to celebrate Christmas in their town, and they will come tomorrow." Lyssyth explain.

"Tomorrow huh…then, we'll wait for them in here." I said.

"Sweet, we can celebrate Christmas." Maxine smile.

K. Vergil, and K. Jude weren't so thrilled to celebrate Christmas, and they had sad written all over in their faces.

"Yeah…" K. Jude muttered.

"Now, follow me, and don't get lost through the crowd." Lyssyth said.

We follow Lyssyth through the town's street, and to see decorations as the eye can see. Christmas light hanging around people's homes, and kids playing around with their family.

 _Is this what Christmas is?.._

As we walk further inside, we finally found the enormous tree, and this time, it was large than I could imaging. Under the enormous tree lies many present, varying with different sizes, and shape for the kids in town. I could see a monster dressing as Santa, and little kids lining up to see him. Our kid version of ourselves weren't interesting, but some were. Many monster stop to wave at us, and it seem this town accept human like Twilight Town. Right now, happiness, and joy was felt through the town, but one place was given a different vibe. A block off path leading to the forest, and many sign saying to stay away from here.

"Why is this path block off?" I ask.

"Oh…that path lead to **Lonely Peak**." Lyssyth sadly answer.

"Lonely peak? Why is it called like that?" Romana ask.

"I heard from the people that a little boy monster came to this peak to kill himself by jumping off from the peak, and into the dangerous water current below." Lyssyth explain.

"Why did he do it?" Kuro ask.

"Who know, I heard it was because he was lonely or he didn't receive a present from a loved one. Anyway, let no talk about that, and walk to my house quickly." Lyssyth laugh nervously, and keep up her pace.

After a couple of seconds of walking, we reach a mansion in the corner of the town, and it too was covered with decorations.

"Welcome to my home." Lyssyth said.

"How is a 2nd lord living in a mansion?" I ask.

"I'll explain that later, but for now, let's get inside to warm up."

Lyssyth show us the way inside, and we rest in her giant living room filled with I already seen in my home.

"Now, I can explain to you the best event in town." Lyssyth wave her tail happily.

"Event? Like giving present!" K. Romana said with excitement.

"I don't think that what she meant." K. Vergil said.

"Awww, I was really hoping for it." K. Maxine sadly said.

"It's all rights kids, they will be present tonight!" Lyssyth confirm this.

"Yay!" K. Romana, and K. Maxine happily cheered.

"The presents are the next room, so check them out." Lyssyth said.

"Come on, let's go!" K. Maxine grab K. Vergil hand to follow her.

"Wait, I don't want to-" He was too late to response.

"Yeah, you two are coming too!" K Romana grab K. Kuro, and K. Jude hand.

"Okay, let us go then." K. Kuro answer.

"How about if we don't go?" K. Jude said.

K. Romana pull them with force, regardless of their answer, and we were left alone with the 2nd lord. Lyssyth giggles, and smile at the kid's action, and Romana was the same.

"Now, for the real event of this town's Christmas, begin now." Lyssyth said.

"Real event? So, you told them a lie." Kuro said.

"Well, there's present so I didn't lie, but anyway, I want the girl to come to my side."

"Why?" Romana ask.

"The event or traditional begin with the girl giving a present to the boy they want to give, and people said that this tradition can fix someone **dark past**." Lyssyth explain.

Us tree became quiet to the last part of her statement, and we didn't give a quick reply to her.

 _Fix someone dark memory…it isn't possible..but I seen impossible with my very own two eyes._

"The boys must go to the room that I assigned, and wait for the girl to show up in your room. If they show up, then you're lucky, if I show up, then….I'm sorry." Lyssyth explain.

 _Right…there's only two girl available, and only two can be save._

We were show in to our room by Lyssyth, and I was alone in that room, waiting if a Maxine or Romana show up or not. I sat in the bed, and wait for this pointless event to be done with it, so we can focus on other important things.

 _I know I won't be chosen for this event, and I want this to be over all ready. This is so predictable, I can all ready see the result, Romana is going to pick Kuro, since they're new to the group. Maxine is likely to choose Jude, since they're good, and kind-hearted person._

As I closed my eye to think, and waiting for Lyssyth to come to my room, I hear a click on the door.

"Took you long enough." I muttered with my eyes closed.

"Sorry." I hear someone else voice.

I open my eyes to see **Maxine** in front of me with a present in her hand, and she was smiling at me.

 _How?...I couldn't foresee this…I'm confused…I don't understand this.._

 **Maxine**

"Now what?" I ask Lyssyth.

"We go to the gift room, and in there you will find the perfect gift to recover their broken heart." Lyssyth said.

Lyssyth gladly show us the gift room, and it was the next room where the kids were opening the presents. Lyssyth show us in, and the whole room was filled with a whole variety of things, like toys, candy, armor, and gifts.

"You'll be busy, so I'll wait outside for you two." Lyssyth smile.

Lyssyth closed the door behind us, and we were left alone inside this room.

"So, you know who you will pick?" Romana ask.

"Yeah, I need to have courage to deliver to him." I said.

"Wow, then I need to follow you, or else I'll be left behind." Romana said, before searching around.

I starts to look around in the pile of gifts, and nothing seem to be the ideal present for him. Suddenly, a see a light coming from beneath the toys, and I dig deeper to find what I was looking for. Somehow, I knew this present would really make him happy, and so I took it. I see Romana still searching around, and I went outside to wrap the present. Lyssyth gave me wrapping paper, and I quickly went to Vergil's room to give him his present.

 **Vergil**

"Sorry for the wait, here's your present from me to you." Maxine smile.

I took a step back at what I'm seeing, and it caught me off guard. She follow after me, and handed me the present.

"This present should make you happy!" Maxine said with confidence.

"Make me…happy?" I muttered.

I look at the present, and I slowly open it to reveal a **red key shaped heart**.

"A key?" I ask, and she happily nodded.

Th _is key look familiar...Wait! This was they key to my room. Maybe if I had this, I could of celebrated Christmas.._

"It look like your present didn't do anything to me." I said.

"Oh really, then why are you smiling?" Maxine happily said.

I noticed that I was smiling, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling like a fool.

"hehehe, I can't believe a key made me happy," I smile.

"Merry Christmas Vergil!" Maxine smile back.

"Yeah, thank you Maxine." I answer.

 **Kuro**

I was waiting for someone to show up at my room, and I was Impatience at this little game.

 _I don't think a simple present could help me, beside I never received a gift from anyone, since my parents died.._

 _I need to stop thinking about my parents…why am I thinking like this right now.._

I hear someone opening the door, and I see someone inside my room.

"You!" I said.

 **Jude**

I was very excited to receive a present from one of the girl, and I was walking around excitedly.

 _I wonder what I would receive from them? A snake? That would make my day for sure!_

I hear someone coming in, and I happily open the door for them.

"What are you doing here!?" I ask.

 **Romana**

 _Damn it! I'm too slow to find the perfect present for him, and Maxine all ready find her.._

I desperately try to find anything that seem to be the perfect present, and I see light coming at the top of the gift pile. I climb the tower of gift to find "it" standing at the top, and I know this was what I need it. I rush for the exit, and Lyssyth gave me the wrapping paper to quickly make the present perfect. I quickly rush to his room, and open it to find him surprise to see me, **Kuro** doesn't change much.

 **Kuro**

I see Romana holding the present close to me, and I couldn't believe at what I'm seeing with my two eyes.

"Here you go! Merry Christmas!" Romana smile.

"Why?.." I muttered.

"Because I want to, now open it, so this present can heal your broke heart." Romana said with confidence.

Romana push the present toward me, and I grab it. I slowly open the present to see a **iron plate armguard with a small shield**.

"A piece of armor?" I ask.

"Yeah, this armor me suit your speed like fighting style, and maybe a little defense couldn't hurt." Romana explain.

"…"

 _Why am I happy to receive this little present from her…maybe it's because this is the first time I ever received a present from someone other then my parent…_

"Here! Why don't you try it on." Romana said.

She grab the armor, and forcibly put it on my arm, it reach down to my hand perfectly. I move my arm around to check on it's mobility, and surprisingly it was the perfect armor for me.

"So, do you like the armor!?" Romana jump with excitement.

"…Yeah, it fit perfectly." I said.

"I knew you like it Kuro, now we can meet the other at the living room." Romana walk away.

"Romana." I said.

"Yeah?" She stop, and ask.

"Thank you for the present." I answer.

"No problem, now let's go." Romana smile.

 **Jude**

I see Lyssyth at the door, and I knew what it mean.

"Sorry Jude, but everyone is all ready in the living room."

"Oh….okay." I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Lyssyth ask worrying.

"Huh?..oh, yeah I'm okay." I said.

"Okay, then please head down when you feel like you're ready." Lyssyth explain, and I nodded.

I was alone in the room, and I laugh nervously at the outcome of this event.

"It's okay, we can move on from this, and become stronger." I said.

I felt cold water going down from my face, and I touch my face to realize that I was crying. I feel my leg trembling from unknow reason, and I felt on my knees with my arm on the floor, looking at the floor.

 _I wanted a present from someone…_

 _I didn't want to feel alone like every Christmas I experienced.._

 _Father! I'm all alone again..I'm always alone, and forever to be alone.._

 **Vergil**

Everyone, but Jade was present in the living room, and we were waiting for Jude to come down from his room.

"Jude is taking a long time in his room, is he okay?" Maxine ask.

"Of course he is fine, We're talking about Jude here." Romana answer.

"I'll check again." Lyssyth said, and left.

"It's strange for Jude to show up late." I said.

"Yeah, he's always early." Kuro said.

Lyssyth came rush down in a panic, and I knew this was no good from the moment she run down the stairs.

"Jude is gone!" Lyssyth said.

"Gone!? Where is he?" Romana ask.

"I don't know, I just saw the window open in his room." Lyssyth explain.

"Everyone, let's find Jude in the town." I order, and everyone agree.

We search all around town, and asking for Jude whereabouts, but they only mentioned seen a boy crying as he walk.

"Do you think it's him?" Maxine ask.

"I don't know, but it's the only lead we have at the moment, so let's continue with the search." I explain.

"Maybe it's my fault he left." Maxine whimper.

"It's nobody fault, you decide on your decision, so don't falter on your chooses." I said.

"Y-You're right." Maxine calm down.

"Besides, I was sort of glad I received your present, and I didn't think of anything else but the present." I admitted.

"Vergil.." Maxine smile.

"Stop with your smile, it wasn't a bit deal.." I said.

As we search around the town, my gaze stop at the block off road from before, and I hope he didn't went in there.

"I think I found him." I said.

"You mean Lonely Peak?" Romana ask.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Why do you think that?" Maxine ask.

"Well, the rumors said that the boy committed suicide, and there was two reasons for doing such a fool' errand." I explain.

"The first one is because he was lonely, and the other one is because he didn't receive a present from his loved one." Kuro answer.

"Correct, him not receiving a present is the most correct candidate, so let's check out lonely peak." I said.

We ignore the sign, and rush toward lonely peak at top speed. As we run toward the hill, we noticed a boy that look like Jude at the top, and it look like he was about to jump.

"Stop Jude!" Maxine cry out.

I ran after him beyond my limit, and jump to catch a bit of his shirt, but my hand pass through him. **Jude** fell down from the peak, and I look down to see nothing, but dangerous current below. I turn to them, and shook my head, and Maxine along with Romana cry for his **death**.

"Jude!" Maxine cry his name.

"You stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Jude!" Romana cry.

 _Damn it! I was too weak to save him…_

Suddenly, I hear someone moving through the bushes, and I was surprised to see….Jude emerging from the forest. He look surprise to see Maxine, and Romana crying.

"What happen here?" Jude ask.

"How come you still here?" I ask.

Before, he could answer, Maxine, and Romana came at him with a big hug.

"You stupid moron! don't try anything stupid ever again.." Romana whimper.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I thought you died." Maxine cry.

"I'm sorry.." Jude sadly said.

"Why are you here?" Kuro ask.

"I came here to be alone for a minute." Jude answer.

"Is that true? You didn't have any other motive." I said.

"Or course not, I'm telling the truth." Jude muttered.

"Fine, then let's head back, and you must tell us, before deciding to leave." I said, and Jude nodded.

We all left together, and I turn around to see the peak, one last time, but I see a transparent monsters kid. He wave at me, and with a sad smile on his face, before vanishing out of thin air.

… _I should keep this for myself.._

We safely return back to the mansion of the 2nd lord, and Jude went to his room without talking to us. I decided to bring Maxine with me, to fix this "little" problem. Me, and Maxine came into Jude's room, and Maxine is better fitted to calm him down, after I talk to him.

"What are you two here?" Jude ask.

"You're still sad about the present thing right?" I ask without remorse

He look down, and not saying anything for a couple of seconds, I couldn't see his face right now, because of his cap.

"Of course I'm sad! What do you think I wanted to be alone!" Jude said.

Jude's tear was falling on the ground, and Maxine was surprise to see him like this.

"I was alone from the very beginning, I lost my father, and I was alone on Christmas day. You know how much pain I suffer for losing someone really important!" Jude cry even more

"No, I don't." I answer.

"Then, why are you here.." Jude whimper, and fall on his knees.

"Tell me…did my life had any meaning…did I truly lived happy?" Jude ask crying.

"Nobody can answer that question, but you." I answer

"Tell me, did you lived a happy life?" I ask.

"Of course I did!" Jude yelled out with anger.

"My mother was there for me, and…and…and!" Jude stop to calm down, and took deep breath.

"I had my mother by my side, and cheer me up when I fell down. I was happy, but I need someone to tell me it was okay to cry for my father, and mourn for his death." Jude whimper.

I push Maxine toward Jude, and tell her that's her turn to calm him down. Jude cry out loud in Maxine's shoulder for his father, and Maxine pat Jude's head.

"There, there, is alright to cry." Maxine whimper with Jude.

 _My work here is done_

I left Maxine with Jude, and I see Kuro, and Romana outside the room.

"Is it alright to leave Maxine alone?" Kuro ask.

"It's fine by me, and I need to rest for today." I said.

"Oh, then sleep well leader." Romana said, and I nodded.

I was in my room, and with Maxine's present in my hand gripping it tightly. I slowly walk to my bed, and rest upon it, I look at the red key given by Maxine.

"Thank you for giving me this…but..it was a waste to use this on me..because I'm already running out of time." I muttered.

I started to breath heavily, and I felt pain in my chest, I try to suppress the pain from my body, but it didn't do much like last time.

 _Tonight, I'm going to sleep with the same pain again._

 **Special Christmas Event**

Everyone was together in my room, and I was curious for the occasion.

"Why are you all here?" I ask.

"Vergil! We are here to say **Merry Christmas** to **everyone**!" Maxine happily said.

"Everyone? What do you mean?" I wonder.

"Don't worry too much, now, let's begin!" Maxine happily announced.

"Merry Christmas everyone! let's make it an amazing one!" Maxine yelled out.

"My turn! Merry Christmas everyone! Christmas, and holidays are the season of giving. It's a time when people are more kind, and open-hearted." Jude yelled out.

"Okay! Let's have a Merry Christmas everyone! No complaining about it!" Romana yelled out.

"…"

"Come on Kuro, you can do it!" Romana supported him, and Kuro sigh.

"Merry Christmas everyone. If only we could stop time right here, and watch the snow fall around us on this occasion. Unfortunately though, time will Continue, and like the snow, we will also fall someday. But let's sit here, and enjoy this very moment, that's all that matters right now." Kuro said.

"See! That wasn't hard." Jude smile.

"Whatever.." Kuro answer.

Everyone look at my directions, and it expects something to happen.

"What?" I ask.

"You're next!" Romana said.

"I'm not very good with Christmas speeches." I answer.

"Even so, we need our leader to end it." Maxine smile.

"Yeah!" Jude agree.

"Merry Christmas everyone…you can..no..you need to keep on living for those you loved, for those you want to protect, and stay by their side. Today, let's stay with friends or family, because you never know…how much they mean to you.." I said.

"Awww, is that what you think of us." Romana said.

"Maybe." I answer.

 **Relationship** **s**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 3** Friends

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 2** Friends

Romana – **Lv. 2** Friends

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** **3** Friends

Jude – **Lv. 2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** **1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv**. **2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 0** Stranger

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 10** (Max)  Brother

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv 10** ( Max) Sister

 **Kuro**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** Friends

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 2** Friends

 **Romana**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** Friends

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Kuro – **Lv. 2** Friends

 **Profile**

Vergil ( **Leader/Protagonist** ) Leven 12 **Level of Violence 100**

Leader of the team, and prodigy with the skills of all, but master of none.

Maxine ( **Support/?** ) Level 8 **Level of Violence 0**

A girl that's kind, but afraid to go over the limit, and one with a **hidden potential**. Her bright smile can bring happiness to the one being shown.

Jude ( **Support** / **Defensive** ) Level 7 **Level of Violence 0**

A boy with the heart of gold, and nobody can calm everyone fear or worry like him with his personality. The person that can understand the situation more than anyone.

Venus ( **1stlord** ) Level 100?

A lord with a hidden past, and somehow the strongest for being the lowest rank of all the other lords.

Hiro ( **Blacksmith** ) Level ?

A guy with child traits, and kind to everyone he meet, surely everyone like his "hero" appearance.

Forte ( **King** ) Level ?

The king of all monster.

Kuro ( **Offensive** ) Level 10 **Level of Violence 0**

A quiet guy with few words, and quick with harsh simple response, the wildcard of the team

Romana ( **Offensive** ) Level 9 **Level of Violence**

A brave girl that's happy, and angry at the same time, has a soft spot for children.

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **?**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **?**

Jude – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - ?

 **Kuro**

Vergil - ?

Maxine - ?

Jude - ?

Romana - ?

 **Romana**

Vergil - ?

Maxine - ?

Jude - ?

Kuro - ?


	10. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter 9**

 **An Unexpected Turn of Events**

I woke up from my deep slumber, and I felt someone next to me in my bed. The warmth of that person, and the felt pressure on my back as well. I turn to see Maxine on my bed peacefully sleeping, and I was confused by this.

 _I thought she sleep with Jude last night, I'm curious for her reevaluation on that matter._

I got up to check on the mirror for anything that look carelessly misplaced, and I quickly fix my tie to it's proper place. I noticed that outside was darker, like it was **night time** all ready. As I look at the mirror, I noticed Maxine waking up from her slumber, and stretching her arm while yawning.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good..morning." Maxine muttered.

"So, can you enlighten me on what you are here for?" I ask.

"Well, Jude said that he was fine sleeping on his own, and I came to this room to sleep with you." Maxine explain.

When Maxine explained to me her reason, we hear someone knocking on the door, and someone familiar was speaking through the door.

"Vergil, and Maxine, you must come down to the living room, there's someone here to meet you." Lyssyth said, before leaving.

"Someone here to see us?" Maxine wonder.

"I think I know who this person is, or rather the two person waiting for all of us. Let's go Maxine, let's not waste time." I answer.

"R-Right!" Maxine said.

We left the room toward the living room, and we see two familiar person standing with the other from our group.

"Hey, Vergil." Hiro said, and waving at me.

"Did you miss us?" Venus said

"Hmph, like I ever need you for something useful." I answer.

"Still cold-hearted as usual." Venus sigh.

"Wait! Are you more curious on how they arrive here?" Romana said.

"That a simple answer, and we have a teleporter connect to each monster lord's house, so we can easily travel each other house with no trouble at all." Hiro explained.

"Then why did you made us walk through the path in the first place, this travel was pointless since you had a teleporter from the very beginning." I answer.

"Not necessarily, this teleporter only work on monster lord, not human or weak monster." Venus explain.

"Now it make sense." Maxine said.

"I'm curious on your two new companions, when did you meet this two." Venus said.

"We meet them when we departed from Twilight Town, and they join us for reasons." I explain.

"He's right, I'm here to meet with Hiro." Kuro said.

"Oh? Why do you need me for?" Hiro ask.

"First, we need better weapon to fight against monster, since we really need them according to our leader." Romana said.

"I see, you two definitely need weapon, but currently I can't." Hiro said.

"Huh? Why not?" Romana ask.

"Because, the teleporter are offline as in this moment, and I can't go to my workshop." Hiro answer.

"What a shame.." Kuro said.

"Anyway, where's Jude, and the kids?" Maxine worrying said.

"Oh right! Jude is with the kid in the moment, so you don't need to worry about them since today is new year's eve." Lyssyth happily said.

"Oh no, is it that time again.." Venus grunt.

"Yeah! The time for " **that** " place to open up it's door!" Lyssyth smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Kuro ask.

"It's a place where a girl's true destined husband will appear, and he will be your future." Lyssyth happily explain.

"No way, I'm not going to **Paradise Garden** ever." Hiro said.

"Another event we are force to participate, correct?" I sigh.

"Of course, you must participate in this event as well, it's going to be fun for everyone!" Lyssyth said.

"Fun isn't a word a use for it." Kuro answer.

"Don't you want to meet the person you will spend your entire life together." Romana said.

"No." Me, and Kuro answer at the same time.

"Too late! Besides, I only need the girl this time, so I'll take them with me."

Lyssyth quickly grab Maxine's arm, and Romana's arm to Paradise Garden.

"Well, I hope Lyssyth will go easy on them." Venus said.

"Venus, what are you doing here anyways." I ask.

"To tell you the truth, I came here to explain more on the monster lord, but currently, today is New year's eve, so we will have to postponed that little chat. Now, we can finally relax on Cascade, so don't bother me during my free time." Venus said, before leaving.

"She's right! I can finally taste that famous human drink from Cascade!" Hiro rush toward the exit, and left.

"What are you going to do now, Kuro?" I ask.

"I don't know, probably just wonder around the town, and looking for something to do." Kuro answer, before leaving.

"I should do the same"

I left the mansion of Lyssyth, and wander around town for something to do. The town change, and the Christmas decorations weren't there anymore, but people carrying fireworks to a certain place outside town. I noticed that the place were the enormous tree was located is gone, but a enormous clock took it's place, and it was nearing midnight. Suddenly, a flower petals was passing through the wind, and I could smell the air like it was spring.

 _That strange, the air around me smells like spring, even though we're in winter._

As I continue to walk, I started to feel sleepy, and my eye were getting heavy.

 _Why..am..i…getting..sle..e_

I collapsed on the floor, and I feel like the wind is taking me somewhere.

 **Maxine**

We were drag by Lyssyth to the Paradise Garden, and we arrive to our destination.

"Here we are!" Lyssyth wave her tail.

A could easily see a garden, and a small metal fence that anyone could jump over it. The garden is filled with many plants, and I see a small waterfall inside the garden, I could smell spring from it.

"Why do people wait for new year's eve to enter? Can't you jump over it?" Romana ask.

"There is a barrier all around the Paradise Garden, so nobody can get in. Let's move on into the ceremony, should we?" Lyssyth explain, and we nodded.

"Once inside the garden, you must look at the waterfall with the person you loved from your lifetime, when you were a kid, all they way until now." Lyssyth said.

"Okay, we understand." I said.

"Okay! Good luck on finding your future husband." Lyssyth smile.

Lyssyth push us toward the door, and we enter Paradise Garden, and the sight was breathtaking. The waterfall's water was clear from any dirt or trash contaminated it. Me, and Romana stared at the waterfall, not sure at what will happen.

"Are you nervous for our future husband waiting for us?" Romana ask.

"Yeah, I can't stop shaking." I nervously said.

Suddenly, two silhouette of a human show up in the waterfall, and one of them came falling down close to me. As I try to help him, I was surprise to see **Vergil** on the ground sleeping, and I wake him up. Vergil finally woke up from his sleeping, and look at me with confused look.

"Maxine?...where am I?.." Vergil muttered.

"Oh! Is our leader your future huh?" Romana teased.

"Huh!?...well…I..he's great..wait!" I started to blur out with embarrassment.

Vergil get up from the ground, and look around the Paradise Garden.

"T-This is..Paradise Garden." I nervously said for some reason.

 _Why am I feeling so nervous when I'm around Vergil now…_

"I see, but I don't understand on how I came here?" Vergil said.

"That's easy Vergil, Maxine is your wife!" Romana happily said.

"Wife?" Vergil said.

Immediately after Vergil ask, another person came out from the waterfall, and this time, Romana try to help him. Kuro was the person that fell from the waterfall.

"What happen?" Kuro muttered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Romana ask worrying.

It was strange for Romana to be worrying for someone that seem okay, and maybe there was another reason for her worrying.

"Amazing!"

I turn around to see a smiling Lyssyth waving her tail around, and she seem excited.

"I didn't expect your own teammates to be your husband, I hope for the happiest life together!" Lyssyth happily said.

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand what you're saying." Vergil said.

"It's okay if you don't understand, the next step surely will realize your true feelings with one another." Lyssyth said.

Lyssyth hurrying us to a place where one path cuts in two, and we we're climbing up as we walk, probably going to a hill top.

"Now, this place is the best place to see the fireworks, and I want you all to talk with another with your **hidden feelings** , so you must hurry to the place before midnight!" Lyssyth explain.

And so…

We split up with our partner, and went into different path. We arrive to a hill top, and a tree standing on the top with a beautiful view of the town below us.

 **Kuro**

We reach the top of the hill, and a small bench was in the top waiting for us to sit down on it. From here, we could see the town's light shining through the darkness, and we sit down on the bench to talk, but our arm touch. The bench was so small than I expected, and I feel her warmth close to me.

"Kuro, do you want to talk about our feelings?" Romana ask.

"I don't know what you mean by that." I answer.

"Well, when a boy, and a girl like each other, they have confess their love to one another." Romana explain.

"Don't treat me so lightly, I know what you mean." I said.

"Sheesh! Are you really that oblivious to my feelings!"

"What do you mean?.." I ask.

"Ever since we meet the first time, haven't you noticed something strange?" Romana blush.

"Strange?...You mean the strange guy we encounter?" I answer.

"Do I have to spell it out for you!" Romana yelled.

"You need to be precise, and-"

"I love you!" Romana quickly answer.

"…"

"…"

We became quiet after she announced her confession to me, and I didn't know what to do or say to her right now. This is my first time someone felt love from another person, and I didn't received it since my parents passing..

 _Somehow, I feel the same when I'm around her, and I don't want to be alone again…if she stay by my side, maybe I wouldn't be alone ever again._

"Can you accept someone like me…" I muttered.

"Of course! I love you, and I'll always accept you." Romana smile.

" _10!"_

I started to hear a countdown for the new years, and I was more focused on what my answer should be.

 _I shouldn't hesitate_

" _9!"_

 _The answer is plain, and simple_

" _8!"_

 _I know what I must say to her_

" _7!"_

"I..I love you as well." I smile.

"Thank you…thank you so much." Romana sob.

Romana smile, and tear is all ready making me happy for some reason.

" _6!"_

" _5!_

" _4!"_

"Kuro, I want you to kiss me.." Romana smile.

" _3!"_

" _2!"_

" _1!"_

"Huh!? Wait, you're taking this-"

Romana came at me with a kiss, and..i..was happy that she did that, I'll protect **Romana** with my life.

" _Happy new year!"_

We spend our time together looking at the fireworks at the sky, and knowing that I have someone by my side.

 **Vergil**

Today, on top of the hill, it was less colder than yesterday, and I could feel the wind passing through us. Everything around us was in absolute darkness, and the only light source we have is Cascade, the town was blooming with light. I look at Maxine, but somehow she was spacing out more than usual, and I was curious on her unusual behavior.

"Maxine, do you have some hidden feelings?" I ask.

"F-Feelings!? I c-course I don't have any hidden feelings.." Maxine nervously explain.

"Why are you so nervous? You never weren't so nervous when we travel together from the beginning." I said.

"Yeah, you were the first one I meet, and started on this journey together. After that, we meet Jude, and you were so cold toward us, heheh." Maxine smile.

"…" I listen to her.

"You were so different from any boys I meet in my lifetime, and I was scared to approach you…but still I wanted to know you." Maxine said.

"Why?" I ask.

"At first, I just wanted a friend, and maybe, we could escape from here like friends. Later, we made a promise to get out safely from here, and with the other behind you." Maxine explain.

"Yeah, we did promise that as friends." I answer.

"Friends…" Maxine muttered.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Every time you said "friends" my chest start to hurt where my heart is, and I don't know why…" Maxine said.

"Your chest hurt?" I wonder.

"Vergil..can I ask you something very important, and I want you to answer truthfully…for my sake." Maxine said with seriousness.

 _Maxine is acting more strange as we exchange word with one another, and I feel a bit nervous…but why?..I don't understand where is this feeling is coming from._

"Sure.." I answer.

"Well…since the first day we meet..ummm.." Maxine fidgeting as she talk.

Maxine was getting nowhere with her nervousness, and look down with embarrassment with her action.

"I..I." Maxine muttered.

"You?" I ask, and waiting impatiently to hear her answer.

She look up at me, and I stared to feel "strange" emotions within me. Maxine was trying so hard not to cry, and trying so hard to tell me something very important between us.

"I love you!" Maxine yelled out.

I was confused, and nervous with her sudden confession, I didn't know what to say to her. This is the first time I froze still with something, and I haven't encounter such experience before, the emotions I am feeling right now...

"D-Do you love me?" Maxine ask nervously.

I stared at her.

Unable to comprehend the situation nor my feelings.

 _Why?..I'm unable to fully understand what she's think, and why me?…but, even so, I don't like to see her cry with sadness! I.._

"I..I love you Maxine." I answer truthfully, without regret, and without hesitation.

I see Maxine with a surprise teary-eye face, and suddenly, she began crying out loud, and looking down.

"Why are you crying?" I ask worrying.

"Because…because I..I'm so happy to hear you say that to me." Maxine said while crying.

I sight with relief, and I got closer to Maxine to pat her head to comfort her. I hear people counting, and it's coming from the town's people with the clock ticking louder than usual.

" _10!"_

" _9!"_

" _8!"_

" _7!"_

" _6!"_

" _5!"_

She suddenly look up, and our face were so close to each other. I could feel her warmth breath hitting my face, and we stared at each other. Maxine close her eyes, and came closer to me, and I was frozen in place, unable to escape Maxine's lips.

" _4!"_

 _I can't.._

" _3!"_

 _I mustn't.._

" _2!"_

 _My time is running short, and I don't want…_

" _1!"_

 _But, my feelings for her are genuine, and I want her to stay by my side..forever.._

We kiss, and I holder her close to me, so she doesn't leave me, but I knew she will stay with me.

" _Happy new year!"_

Fireworks filled the night sky with colorful display, but I was focused on the most important thing in the world to me… **Maxine**.

 **Read Important**

I didn't expect this, the wish question turn into a love confession..I wonder how our hero will handle the future. **Relationships** , **Profile** , and **Soul Fusion Compendium** has been updated.

 **Relationship** **s**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 8** [Lovers] (New year's eve event)

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 2** Friends

Romana – **Lv. 2** Friends

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** **8** [Lovers] (New year's eve event)

Jude – **Lv. 2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** **1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv**. **2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 0** Stranger

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 10** (Max) [Brother]

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv 10** (Max) [Sister]

 **Kuro**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** Friends

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 8** [Lovers] (New year's eve event)

 **Romana**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** Friends

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Kuro – **Lv. 8** [Lovers] (New year's eve event)

 **Lyssyth**

Maxine – **Lv. 0**

Jude – **Lv. 0**

Venus – **Lv. 0**

Hiro – **Lv. 0**

Kuro – **Lv. 0**

Romana – **Lv. 0**

 **Profile**

Vergil ( **Leader/Protagonist** ) Level 14 **Level of Violence 100**

Leader of the team, and prodigy with the skills of all, but master of none.

Maxine ( **Support/?** ) Level 10 **Level of Violence 0**

A girl that's kind, but afraid to go over the limit, and one with a **hidden potential**. Her bright smile can bring happiness to the one being shown.

Jude ( **Support** / **Defensive** ) Level 9 **Level of Violence 0**

A boy with the heart of gold, and nobody can calm everyone fear or worry like him with his personality. The person that can understand the situation more than anyone.

Venus ( **1** **st** **lord** ) Level 100?

A lord with a hidden past, and somehow the strongest for being the lowest rank of all the other lords.

Hiro ( **Blacksmith** ) Level ?

A guy with child traits, and kind to everyone he meet, surely everyone like his "hero" appearance.

Forte ( **King** ) Level ?

The king of all monster.

Kuro ( **Offensive** ) Level 12 **Level of Violence 0**

A quiet guy with few words, and quick with harsh simple response, the wildcard of the team

Romana ( **Offensive** ) Level 11 **Level of Violence 0**

A brave girl that's happy, and angry at the same time, has a soft spot for children.

Lyssyth ( **2** **nd** **lord** ) Level ?

A playful little dragon girl, and like to share her joy with others, but keep her negative emotions hidden from others.

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Possible**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

Hiro - **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Possible**

Jude – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

Hiro - **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

Hiro- **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Venus**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **?**

Jude - **?**

Hiro - **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **?**

Jude - **?**

Venus - **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Kuro**

Vergil - **?**

Maxine - **?**

Jude - **?**

Romana – **Possible**

Venus - **?**

Hiro - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Romana**

Vergil - **?**

Maxine **\- ?**

Jude **\- ?**

Kuro **– Possible**

Venus **\- ?**

Hiro **\- ?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Lyssyth**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **?**

Jude - **?**

Venus - **?**

Hiro- **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**


	11. Little One's Adventure

**Chapter 10**

 **Little One's Adventure**

 _..Ve..g_

…

 _..R..il._

" _Vergil!"_

I woke up to see a smiling Maxine, and she was trying to wake me up.

"Good morning!" Maxine happily said.

"Good morning." I answer.

After I got up from my bed, Maxine kiss me on cheek without warning, and it caught me off guard with the sudden kiss.

"Maxine, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Well, we're a couple now, and I wanted to do this." Maxine smile.

 _A couple huh?..Of course, Christmas, and the new year's eve, those day felt like a dream to me. Now, Maxine, and I are a couple, this is the first time I loved someone this much, but..I'm also a selfish person too._

"Then, please tell me when you're going to do that." I smile.

"Of course!" Maxine answer.

"Is everyone awake now?" I ask.

"I'm not sure yet, but we must be ready either way." Maxine said.

Me, and Maxine fix ourselves, before heading out to meet the other, but Maxine was nervous, and playing with her hands.

"Ummm..Vergil, can I ask you something?" Maxine nervously said.

"Sure, anything." I answer.

"Well..you see..I want you, and me…to.." Maxine muttered.

"To do what?" I wonder.

"I really want to h-hold your hand, and walk together like a true couple." Maxine blush.

"Huh?"

"…." Maxine was silence, and I sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know anything about love, and you are my first girlfriend." I explain.

"R-Really!? That make me so happy! You're also my first as well." Maxine smile.

"I see, then we will learn from each other, one step at a time." I said.

I extend my right arm toward her, and she just stared at my hand for a second before smiling, and hold each other hand. It was rather embarrassment for me, since I didn't experience something like this.

"Are you blushing?" Maxine happily ask.

"No, anyway let just meet the other." We left, while Maxine giggling.

We walk in the hallways together, we enter the living where we always meet, and I see something I didn't expect from them. Kuro, and Romana holding hand like a couple, just like us.

"And here I thought we were the only couple in this group." I said.

Romana look at us with surprise, and Kuro was embarrassed with us looking at him.

"Vergil!?" Romana said with shock.

"Awww, you two look good together, congratulations." Maxine happily said.

"Oh..umm..thank you." Kuro said.

"I'm surprise to see you with Vergil." Romana said.

"What that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"I love him, and I know you love Kuro." Maxine said with confidence.

"Huh!?...well..that's true.." Romana said with embarrassment.

"Did you confessed your love for each other on top of the hill too?" I ask.

"That's true." Kuro answer.

Jude enter the room with the kids, and he was shocked to see us holding hand with our girlfriend. The kids began mumbling at each other, and surprise as well.

"Am I..dreaming?" Jude said.

"You're awake Jude, this is real." I said.

"How did this happen!?" Jude ask.

"New year's eve." Romana answer with a smile.

"I leave for a day, and this happen while I'm gone…I need to lay down to think.." Jude sit in the couch, and think.

K. Maxine approach us with curiosity on her eyes, and a big smile showing on her face.

"Is that my future husband?" K. Maxine smile.

I was shocked to hear this from Maxine younger self.

"Yes, so look forward to it." Maxine respond.

"Do you know what a husband is?" Kuro ask.

"Yeah! Is the person that I want to make lots of baby with, right?" K. Romana innocent smile was shown.

"Technically, you're correct." I said.

As I said that, I got a glare from Romana, and a sigh from Kuro.

"Vergil! You can just agree with K. Maxine, and also you can't talk with little kids about such heavy subject." Romana said.

"And here I thought you were smart than that." Kuro added.

"Fools! I study such subject, and the main purpose for marry couple is to mate." I answer.

"Please stop Vergil..it's embarrassing." Maxine blush.

"Why? Don't you want to have children one day?" I ask.

"Well…yeah, but.." Maxine nervously said.

"Enough! K. Maxine shouldn't ask questions about "that" and Vergil should remain silence on that subject." Romana said.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Okay…" K. Maxine sounded disappointed.

 _Clap! Clap!_

We all heard clap to get our attention, and the source of the clap was Lyssyth.

"It's good to see everyone enjoying each other company." Lyssyth smile.

"Maybe you have it wrong." Kuro said.

"Either way, I need the you all, but the kids to come with me." Lyssyth said.

"Why?" Jude join the conversation.

"Please..it's a favor rather than an event.." Lyssyth said sadly.

 **K. Vergil**

My older self was thinking on Lyssyth request, and he noticed his companions willing to help her. He sigh, because he know what must be done.

"I guess we can help." Older Vergil said.

"Thank you!" O. Maxine happily said.

"That's our kind leader." O. Romana said.

"Enough…so what's the favor?" O. Vergil ask.

"Well…I'd like to keep it private from the children, so.." Lyssyth nervously said.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah! We demand to know!" Romana said.

"Children, this is a private matter between grown-up." Lyssyth explain.

"That's not fair." Kuro said with anger.

"Maybe, this is for the best." Jude said.

O. Maxine approach me with a smile, and I took a step back.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want you to listen to reason, and I also want you to take care of my younger self for me, please." O. Maxine explain.

 _Why do I need to? This people are complete stranger to me.._

I felt someone grabbing my hand, and pulling it to get my attention. I turn to see Maxine holding my hand like both of our older self.

"Don't you love me? They love each other deeply, so we must love each other too." Maxine smile.

"No, we don't have anything in common, and we didn't experience what they went through." I answer.

"That's correct, forcing something like this is rather ludicrous." O. Vergil said.

"Vergil, but i-" O. Maxine spoke, but O. Vergil cut her off.

"But!..one day you will see it too." he said it with a small smile in his face.

"…"

"Everyone, please get along, and I want the older team to follow me." Lyssyth said as she walk away with the rest following her outside.

"So, what to we do now?" Kuro ask.

"Hmmm…Oh, I know!" Romana said with excitement.

"You got something?" Jude ask.

"Why don't we play in the park!" Romana answer.

"Oh! The park we saw when we were with Jude, right?" Maxine said.

"Yeah, Let's go!" Kuro happily said, and lead them toward the park.

Maxine noticed me not reacting to this ridiculous plan, and approach me more carefully this time.

"A-Are you coming with us?" Maxine ask nervously.

"Why?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Why do you all act like fools with one another, believing like you're old friends, but in reality, you are complete stranger to one another." I explain.

"But, They ar-"

"They are them, but we are us, our meeting was just a failure from the very beginning." I said with anger on my voice.

"But! But!" Maxine try to have a reason, but fail.

"We may come from a different time line entirely, I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love with Kuro, or Jude, I don'-"

Suddenly, a pain interrupted my explanation, and it was coming from my cheek, but the most shocking part is that Maxine slap me.

"You idiot! I love you! Not Kuro or Jude! I love only you!" Maxine cry, and said it with anger.

"…"

 _I should be angry at her, but…I feel like I did something terrible for making a girl cry..what is this feeling.._

I her Maxine sobbing, and it made me regret my decision, so I extend my right hand toward her.

"Let's hold hand." I said.

"O..okay." She sobbed.

We hold hand, and her sobbing slowly went away as we keep each other company.

"I'm sorry.." I muttered.

"It's..okay..let's meet the others." Maxine said, and stop with her sobbing.

"Okay." I answer.

We walk together, hand-in-hand toward the park where everyone is waiting for us. As we arrive there, Romana immediately noticed Maxine tear trail from her face, and approach me with anger.

"Why did you to my best friend!" Romana scream out with anger.

Romana grab me from my collar, and we stared at each others with anger. Jude was getting nervous for seeing us like this.

"Romana, please release him." Maxine said.

"Then, why are you crying?" Romana said while still holding me.

"Because…oh! Because, he promised that one day, we will marry." Maxine happily said.

Me, and Romana were shock to hear that from Maxine, so we just stared at her while she smile at us.

"Oh.. I see, I'm sorry Vergil." Romana apologize.

"…"

Romana went back to Kuro as they swing in their swing set together, and I was wondering on a couple of things.

 _Is love really important? Love is just a feeling coming with in the brain, and not something worth experiencing..and yet.._

 _Kuro, and Romana are the embodiment of what a couple truly are..am I lacking on something..me? The perfect human.._

"I'm sorry for lying to you, and Romana." Romana said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, let's just spend some time here." I answer.

I sat down in the chair to watch everyone on what they're doing, Jude was playing in the sandbox, and Maxine was sliding on the slide. Kuro was playing tag with Romana, I closed my eye to think deeply.

 _Isn't our meeting dangerous, and could change the time line, because of this early meeting?...I do wonder, if we will meet again, and-_

"Vergil.."

I hear Maxine crying muttering, and I open my eye to see two teen monster very close to Maxine. One look like a spinosaurus, and the other one is Deinonychus. I all ready knew both of them were bad news for everyone here.

"Hello little girl." Spinosaurus smile.

"Do you want to come with us?" Deinonychus spoke.

Jude saw what does two monster were doing, and approach them without any weapon in hand.

"What are you two doing, mister?" Jude ask.

Both of them turn around, and gave Jude an anger glare, as if bothering them with their plans. Kuro, and Romana caught on what's going on with those two guys.

"Stay back, kid." Deinonychus said.

"We don't want to hurt little kids." Spinosaurus grin.

"You're bothering my friend, so back off pal." Kuro said.

"Yeah! Leave us alone!" Romana said with anger.

The Deinonychus grab Jude, and Romana by the neck collar, and they both throw punches, but it was too far for them to hit him.

"You two must go back to your parents, before yo-"

Kuro kick the Deinonychus in the "weak" spot, and kneel down with pain, while releasing Jude, and Romana from his grasp.

"Damm…You! Kid!" Deinonychus scream out with anger, and pain.

The Spinosaurus quickly grab Maxine, and try to ran away from the park.

 _What a bothersome people._

I quickly catch up to him, and stood on his way, I was confused on the quick reaction.

 _Why did my body move so suddenly? Is this her doing?_

"Leave her, and just walk away..or else!" I glare at him.

The Spinosaurus was nervous, and went back to the other exit, but Jude stood his way.

"Why don't we play safe, and not use violence, okay" Jude ask.

"Move! You're on my way!" Spinosaurus scream out.

I rush at him from behind, while Kuro follow next to me. We both jump on the air together in sync.

"That was-"

"-A distraction."

Both of us aim toward his head, and was knock out due to our force of our kick. Maxine approach me to hug me with tears on her eyes.

"Vergil…I-I was so..so scared." Maxine said while crying.

"It's all right now, you're safe now." I comfort her.

"You better run kids..we're going to tell our boss about this." Spinosaurus said, before leaving with his partner through the park exit.

"This place is no longer safe for us." I said.

"I agree, let's head back to Lyssyth's mansion." Kuro suggest.

We all left the park for the safety of the girls, and arrive in the mansion, but nobody was here yet.

"I due wonder why they're taking their sweet time." Romana pout.

"Come on Romana, let's wait for them here." Kuro calm her down.

"All right, I'll do it just for you." Romana blush.

"Yeah! I agree." Jude happily said.

… _I really envy those two..acting like a perfect couple..for me to lack on something so trivial like love._

 **Read Important**

Finally, I reach double digits on a story..

 **Relationship** **s**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Lv. 8** [Lovers]

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 2** Friends

Romana – **Lv. 2** Friends

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Lv.** **8** [Lovers]

Jude – **Lv. 2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

 **Jude**

Vergil – **Lv.** **1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv**. **2** Friends

Venus – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Kuro – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 0** Stranger

 **Venus**

Vergil – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Hiro – **Lv. 10** (Max) [Brother]

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Maxine – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv 1** Acquaintance

Venus – **Lv 10** (Max) [Sister]

 **Kuro**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** Friends

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Romana – **Lv. 8** [Lovers]

 **Romana**

Vergil – **Lv. 2** Friends

Maxine – **Lv. 1** Acquaintance

Jude – **Lv. 0** Stranger

Kuro – **Lv. 8** [Lovers]

 **Lyssyth**

Maxine – **Lv. 0**

Jude – **Lv. 0**

Venus – **Lv. 0**

Hiro – **Lv. 0**

Kuro – **Lv. 0**

Romana – **Lv. 0**

 **Profile**

Vergil ( **Leader/Protagonist** ) Level 14 **Level of Violence 100**

Leader of the team, and prodigy with the skills of all, but master of none.

Maxine ( **Support/?** ) Level 10 **Level of Violence 0**

A girl that's kind, but afraid to go over the limit, and one with a **hidden potential**. Her bright smile can bring happiness to the one being shown.

Jude ( **Support** / **Defensive** ) Level 9 **Level of Violence 0**

A boy with the heart of gold, and nobody can calm everyone fear or worry like him with his personality. The person that can understand the situation more than anyone.

Venus ( **1** **st** **lord** ) Level 100?

A lord with a hidden past, and somehow the strongest for being the lowest rank of all the other lords.

Hiro ( **Blacksmith** ) Level ?

A guy with child traits, and kind to everyone he meet, surely everyone like his "hero" appearance.

Forte ( **King** ) Level ?

The king of all monster.

Kuro ( **Offensive** ) Level 12 **Level of Violence 0**

A quiet guy with few words, and quick with harsh simple response, the wildcard of the team

Romana ( **Offensive** ) Level 11 **Level of Violence 0**

A brave girl that's happy, and angry at the same time, has a soft spot for children.

Lyssyth ( **2** **nd** **lord** ) Level ?

A playful little dragon girl, and like to share her joy with others, but keep her negative emotions hidden from others.

 **Soul Fusion Compendium**

 **Vergil**

Maxine – **Possible**

Jude – **?**

Venus – **?**

Hiro - **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Maxine**

Vergil – **Possible**

Jude – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

Hiro - **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Jude**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **Joy, The Savior**

Venus - **?**

Hiro- **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Venus**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **?**

Jude - **?**

Hiro - **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Hiro**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **?**

Jude - **?**

Venus - **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Kuro**

Vergil - **?**

Maxine - **?**

Jude - **?**

Romana – **Possible**

Venus - **?**

Hiro - **?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Romana**

Vergil - **?**

Maxine **\- ?**

Jude **\- ?**

Kuro **– Possible**

Venus **\- ?**

Hiro **\- ?**

Lyssyth - **?**

 **Lyssyth**

Vergil – **?**

Maxine – **?**

Jude - **?**

Venus - **?**

Hiro- **?**

Kuro - **?**

Romana - **?**


	12. Farewell Vergil

I have some new..but not the good one, not at all. I'm going to quit..for how long, I don't know..but I have to do it to become "better" at writing and learn while I'm gone.

I know posting the last chapter is a bad idea but I want to at least see the ending for this one.

Spoiler!

 **Final chapter**

Farewell Vergil

 **Maxine**

We watch Forte, the king of monster on his knees and defeated, we look at each other with disbelief of the result. The monster lords behind us look happy with the outcome of this battle, and the other monsters happily dancing.

"Did we do it?" Jude ask, surprise.

"Yeah! We beat Forte." I happily announced.

"We did it!" Romana happily said.

Kuro sigh, "Finally, we beat the king." Kuro said, smiling.

"Congratulations everyone! I wish Hiro was here to see this, don't you think so honey?" Lyssyth happily smile, while wagging her tail.

"Yeah..where is he? I do remember telling me he was coming? Hmmm.." Setque said, thinking.

Setque, the 6th lord, Setque is a human ghost, with electricity coursing through out his body.

I look behind the Lord to see a particular one that is eager to meet Jude. Lulu, the 5th lord, A Lamia with a upper half of a human girl body. She has long red straight hair that reaches to her waist, fair skin with patches of lavender-blue scales on her arms and cheeks, her eyes are golden-yellow snake's eyes Lulu rush over to Jude to give him a hug, and congratulate him for his accomplishment.

"Great Job Jude! I love you!" Lulu happily said, while tightly hugging him.

"I know, I love you too but can you," Jude struggle to breath, "Let me have some air." Jude smile, regardless of the pain.

 _They're so happy together, and most people here are all ready a couple….I miss this wonderful feeling.._

"Congratulations, you finally gain peace in the underground and I'm proud to see this day come true." Samoin bow.

Samoin, the 4th lord, he is a dog monster resembling a malamute with icy blue eyes in features. Though he stands on two legs and can wield a sword. He has a scar across his muzzle.

"Wow, I would never thought you were able to beat him, nice job." Sky smile, while giving us the thump up.

Sky, the 7th lord, A young Kitsune who has unkempt blonde hair and tired/bored red eyes most of the time, and the strongest of the lords.

We stood still as if time was frozen, and watch the exit to the underground right in front of us. Words can't described the long journey we went through to get here, and how many live we couldn't save.

 _Finally, now we mus-_

"Hiro!"

I turn around to see Leviathan rushing over to an injure Hiro on the stairs, and he is a bleeding from his left arm.

Leviathan, the 3rd lord, Leviathan's armor is colored blue, symbolizing her alignment with water and ice. Her helmet frames her face in such a manner as to resemble hair, with the sides forming the 'fringe' and a seashell motif forming the 'bangs'.

We all rush to his aids to help him, and Leviathan is really worry about Hiro current state.

"What happen to you!? Who did this to you so I can do the same thing to them!" Leviathan angrily ask.

"Heheh..it was Vergil and," Hiro struggle a bit, "And he's coming up here any second now." Hiro said.

"Vergil.." I muttered.

 _So, you finally decided to show up after all…_

Everyone look at me while I'm thinking on what do on this scenario, and I all ready decide on what to do.

"I have to fight him." I spoke.

"You can't, he's very strong compare to last time." Hiro answer.

"Even so, I.."

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Someone's footsteps echo through the stairs as they walk the stairs, and we all got back from the stairs to get some distance from him. Vergil came from the stairs, and look up to see us watching him. Vergil is still with his new attitude, emotionless and very calm, rarely showing any emotions.

"Oh, is you guys." Vergil spoke.

Everyone is glaring at him with hatred for killing the innocent and Vergil isn't effect by their glare.

"Vergil! Why do you left us!" I ask immediately.

"Why? Because everything we do is meaningless and our very existence is also meaningless." He answer.

 _What? Meaningless..is our love meaningless too then!_

"Tell me everything I need to know so I can understand." I commanded.

"There is no answers to be found here, so just give up." Vergil said.

 _You don't know how much pain I had to go through to search for you..to love you after you abandoned me.._

I step forward and walk a couple of steps closer to Vergil while clenching my fist to hold my tears.

"I will find my answer...by fighting you." I said, sadness still lingering.

"Let's begin then." Vergil answer.

Vergil extends both of his hand forward to use his soul to bring his weapon, and a white heart appear in his hand to transform into a gun and a combat blade. He made a half a circle slowly from left to right with his right hand holding the blade into his battle stance. I watch him from afar with a urge to hug him and forgetting this bad dream ever happen, but I knew it wasn't a dream. I closed my eyes to calm down, and extend my right hand to bring forth my weapon. A pale yellow appear before me, and turn into a gun similar to Vergil.

"I always keep this weapon close to my heart ever since you left us, and I will win this battle for your sake." I smile.

Vergil rush at me with no emotions and no intention of stopping his attacks. He began with a single slash which I dodge with ease, but he quickly change his tempo with a close-range gun fire.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

I retaliate by shooting the bullets with my own, and we took some distance from each other. The true battle has begun and the one I was waiting for a very long time.

"The last time we fought it was with the four of you, but now you're fighting all alone, why do you think this change is going to make any difference?" Vergil ask emotionless.

"You're wrong Vergil, I'm not alone! I have friends that supports me, and a perfect reason I must win." I answer.

Everyone behind me smile at my response and glaring at Vergil for his evil deeds he had committed during this harsh journey.

"Reason you said?" He ask.

Vergil tilt his head to the right and not knowing the obvious answer for stopping him from doing anything bad.

"I must have you back no matter what, don't you think so too?" I answer truthfully, and extend both of my arm to him.

 _Why…why did you left us?..was it back then.._

 _Past_

 _Vergil was holding his Dual-wield handguns, and tapping his foot on the floor, inpatient for the result of our training. We are inside the 4_ _th_ _lord castle backyard, and Vergil demanded for me to accompany him on his training schedule._

" _Maxine, you need to focus on your surroundings, and make a quick judgment to help you win any battle that come your way." Vergil instructed._

 _I am very exhausted from this harsh training, and improving my leadership skill is the main reason for the training, which I didn't fully understood why I need it. I stood in place with my legs shaking, and my vision going blurry from waking up early for the training._

" _I..can't continue Vergil." I said struggling._

 _My legs gave up from lack of rest, and I was on the floor looking at the dark ceiling of the cave. The cold grass touching my back and the dirt being thrown on the air from my fall. I took some deep breath to catch some air and receive some oxygen to my body._

" _Get up Maxine, you still need more training and resting won't do any good." Vergil sigh._

 _I felt so bad for being so weak at doing his training but I felt I could cry from this difficult ordeal and I am doing my best. I try to get up from the floor by pushing my body up with my arms but my trembling arms couldn't hold my weight, and I felt down on the floor once more._

" _If I was gone from the team, you would take the role of the leader but you don't have what it take to take such role." Vergil said._

" _But that would never happen in the first place," I sniff, holding back my tears, "You will always be by my side forever." I smile._

 _Vergil look very surprise with my response, and slowly smile at me but I felt sadness coming from that smile of his. He quickly turn around and walks away with me as if running away from something._

" _Let's continue our training tomorrow." Vergil muttered as he left._

Present

 _Why do you train me? For stopping you? So many questions but no answers were found during this journey, but.._

"I don't need nobody, I was born from nothing and I had nothing from the very beginning." Vergil answer.

 _Bang!_

Vergil quickly pull the trigger without hesitation, and without any mercy from that single bullet fire. It hit me in my soul, and I slowly extend both of my arm again to me, callings to him once more.

"I will accept your pain, and emotions." I smile with pain.

Vergil look at me with those surprise eye just like I remember, but quickly got rid of them as he rush forward again without a plan in motion. He pull out his blade and thrust it forward to my soul, but I quickly evade by dodging to my right. I took this opportunity to counterattack by punching him in his stomach with a left hook, and with his speed added to the mix, it was a major hit.

Ugh!

Vergil in pain stop moving, and as I think for the next plan I hear his voice in my head teaching me again.

" _Never stop attacking, keep moving forward!"_

I grab his right arm and I turn my body to face away from him to pull him with all of my might. I slam him down to the floor creating a perfect arc, and preventing him from escaping me. Vergil quickly use his combat blade to cut loose but I shoot it with my gun, and the force of the bullet cause the blade to fly away from Vergil's hand. The combat blade spin wildly in the air, and finally stopping at the ground away from us with it's blade sticking on the ground. Vergil use his legs to push me away from him, and quickly gets up from the floor.

"Time to get serious then." Vergil muttered.

The lonely combat blade disappear from this world, and Vergil stick out his hand to summon another weapon to his disposal. A white heart appear again, and transform into a hand grenade.

 _Oh no…not that again.._

"What about your plans on leaving this place? Why are you still following me?" He ask.

Vergil tossing the hand grenade up in the air multiple time with his right hand, and my eyes moving as the grenade move up and down.

"I..no.." I put my hand in my chest, "Everyone wants you to return back with us, and laugh just like the good old days, remember?" I calmly answer.

Vergil look down on the floor to think about my question, but shook his head of that idea and throw the grenade on the floor close to him. The grenade slowly roll on the ground before stopping in it's track, and I'm waiting for it to trigger.

"No, it was just another meaningless memory.." Vergil answer.

The grenade exploded with a very loud, very uncomfortable scream and a strong unbearable red light illuminates the entire room. I quickly cover my ears due to the loud scream, and I couldn't focus very well, also I kept my eyes close from the strong light but open them once in a while.

 _Just as I remember, this annoying weapon of his.._

I try to open my eyes to look around for Vergil but my eyes quickly reject that idea, and my ears weren't helping at all. Suddenly, the screaming and red light stop, I quickly open my eyes trying to find him but couldn't. I felt someone behind me so I turn around to see Vergil in the air, and about to kick me in the head with his right leg.

 _I don't have enough time to block his attack with both of my arms!_

My single hand couldn't hold Vergil's force, easily hit me and sending me flying through the air. I try to regain my composure by quickly grabbing the floor and putting both of my legs to stop myself from being push by his force. Slowly my body stop moving, and I'm on my knees in the floor about to cry.

 _My head hurt from his attack, but my heart hurt way more knowing that my Vergil is doing this to me.. I can't handle this anymore.._

"Stop hitting Maxine you big bully!" Lulu spoke.

Suddenly, Lulu, one of the monster lord spoke without fear, soon everyone join in the wave of determination to cheer me on.

"Yeah! You said sweetie! Maxine is going to kick your butt!" Jude added, smiling.

"Maxine! Go beat him into a pulp for me!" Romana angrily said, holding her hand up.

"We're here with you 100% percent, don't give up!" Kuro with confidence remind me.

"Venus would of being truly happy to see her pupil fighting hard and…and I'm also very proud of you!" Hiro scream, crying for her sister.

"Don't give up Maxine! Keep on fighting and win this battle!" Lyssyth cheer for me.

"Get up Maxine! Don't let this chump get to you! You're a strong human with great determination, so show him that determination!" Leviathan commanded.

"Show him what a human with determination can really do." Samoin said, while clenching his fist.

"Vergil's crime must deserved a punishment and you're the only capable of doing it." Setque said, glaring at Vergil.

"We know how's going to win, right? Why don't you save us the trouble, Vergil." Sky yawn.

"Go children of tomorrow, save humanity and monster from my mistake.." Forte said with pain.

Vergil, emotionless looks around the people behind me cheering for my victory, and determine to back me up with their all.

"Meaningless, everything you do is absolutely meaningless." Vergil spoke.

 _My friends…I have to stand up and fight!_

I stood up from the ground to face Vergil once more, and I look down as I stand up.

"Hm? You aren't good enough to make me see reason, it's meaningless after all" Vergil explain.

I rush at him with everything, and he aim his gun at my soul to hit me but miss me completely by easily dodging the bullet. I crouch down to lift my entire body with my fist to raise it to the air, and hitting Vergil in his jaw. Vergil recover from the attack but he is bleeding from his mouth while he's crouching down.

"Am I good enough now! This time, I will win this battle and take you back with force if necessary!" I scream in anger.

Vergil use his hand to remove the blood from his mouth, and stood up to continue our fight.

"You seem determine, let's see who will win, determination or nothingness." Vergil said.

Vergil grab his grenade tightly, and stretch his arm behind him to throw the grenade toward me. The grenade detonate with the same loud and unbearable light, but I'm confidence I will win this time.

 _You know, I'm glad I meet you that first day..meeting you that day made me the person who is standing with you today._

I try my best to look around, and I see for a second a glimpse of a shadow moving to my left so I rush to my left blindly. I tackle something, and I slowly open my eyes to see Vergil on the ground. I took this opportunity to aim my gun at his soul to pull my trigger, but he avoid it at close range. Vergil retaliate by shooting back, and I dodge his bullet as well. We try our best to hit our bullet against each other, suddenly Vergil became slow from his evasion. He grab his stomach, and trying to keep going.

 _The damage I did earlier on his stomach is showing!_

I quickly back flip in the air to aim my gun at him and shoot him multiple time. Vergil slowly get up from the ground while grabbing his stomach, and breathing heavily.

 _Almost there! I can feel it!_

"Let's end this." Vergil announced.

Vergil stands still on that spot and made his weapons disappear, but a white soul appear from thin air behind him. The white soul swallow Vergil, and I watch as the soul beat like a human's heart, anticipating on the next move.

"Soul Link." Vergil muttered.

He came out of the white heart to reveal a different appearance, but I couldn't tell from this distance. I could tell really quick how strong he is due to the powerful aura coming from him, and the air around him feel like it could crush me.

"Soul Arm."

He extends his left arm to the left to summon a weapon, but somehow, he made it appear without a soul weapon requirement. A black long scabbard appear from a white flame, and with a katana's hilt color white.

"Infinitum." Vergil said.

 _Another weapon? But how, I thought there was a limit of Soul weapon.._

"Maxine run! He has my sister's ability, and her katana, infinitum!" Hiro yelled out.

 _He can use soul link like Venus?..but how?_

 _Tap! Tap!_

Vergil's steps echo through the cavern as he got closer to me, but as soon as I blink, he quickly disappear from my view completely. I move my eyes left to right looking for him, and I felt really tense after seen this new appearance of his.

"Where are you looking?"

My body froze after hearing that familiar voice coming from behind me, and I slowly turn around to see him with his new transformation. Two black horn similar to Venus without the ring is on top of his head pointing up, and a black tear trail in both of his eyes. His eyes are the same color as Venus as well, red and I couldn't handle this sheer pressure coming from Vergil. Suddenly without warning, I felt pain coming from my soul and I look below me to see a black katana with star, like space itself piercing through my body.

 _When did he do this?..I..couldn't respond quick..enough._

I started to feel very drowsy, and my body slowly fall back to the ground but Vergil grab my front collar with two of his finger.

"Now you understand, determination is useless against the nothingness," Vergil pull the sword further in, "and everything you did before this point was meaningless. Now, disappear just like the rest of them." Vergil explain.

Vergil quickly pull the katana from my body, and I start to fall down to the floor with a pool of blood running through the dirt. I stare at Vergil with a daze face, and he left me to go after the other while putting the sword back to the scabbard.

"You Bastard!" Jude, angrily scream out.

Jude didn't hesitate to join the fight, and rush forward to battle Vergil without the fear of fighting this new power of his. Jude threw a punch to his face, but Vergil disappear from that position to reappear behind him and standing back to back. Vergil use the end of the scabbard to hit Jude on his back, and Jude land on his knees from that blow.

Ugh!

"Leave him alone!" Lulu hiss.

"Time for your punishment monster!" Setque grin.

"What bothersome.." Sky muttered.

All of the three lord try to stop Vergil from hurting Jude, and bring their weapon out to attack him. Vergil's image blur as he move forward at inhuman speed, and his hand movement flicker as the black slash is covering his entire body. Everyone, but Sky are hit by the barrage of slices going back and forth with undodgeable attack.

 _Click!_

Vergil put his sword back to the scabbard while Sky is traveling around using his dimensions.

"Wow, that was close." Sky said.

Sky appear next to Vergil but his image is blurry as he is in his own dimension, and nothing can touch him there. Vergil use his hand to hit him, but fail as his hand pass through him like a ghost.

"Nothing can't hurt me here, so let's end this quick should we?" Sky smile.

Vergil quickly pull out his infinitum to slash him, and surprisingly, it work on Sky. Sky is confuse by the results of his attack, and Vergil didn't waste a second to continue with a flutter of slashes but Hiro quickly intervene.

"Sky, The infinitum can cut through anything," Hiro sigh, "Even time and space." Hiro said.

I look at my friends injure on the ground due to my weakness, and I start to become angry.

" _Soul Link is a secret and nobody ever had this skill unless you were born with it."_

" _Soul Link is a technique that can lead you transform into the person you admire, respect, love, and have any strong feelings for them. It can be a lover, friends, or a stranger whether be a boy or girl it can be done._

 _My friends..they're dying..I..I! I won't let that happens!_

Suddenly, someone cover my entire body and I begin floating in the air. I could hear my heart beat, and my soul resonate together until I feel a rush of power. I burst out from this imprisonment to look ahead up head with determination. My hair got loose from my ponytail and my hair is dancing around on the air to reveal it's color was change to black. I felt horn on top of my head, and I can see my world around more clearly now like I can make so many plan to win.

"Soul Link." I said, while extending my right hand toward Vergil.

"Maxine take this to battle Vergil!" Hiro spoke.

Hiro throw his sword toward me, and I catch it to use it in battle. The sword quickly change into a glowing white blade, red jewel in the middle of it's hilt, and the hilt is golden. I raise my sword in the air raise the tension in the air, and slice the air as I put the sword down aiming at Vergil creating a powerful wave. Vergil is hit by my attack and he's caught of guard by my power.

"Excalibur!" I roar.

Vergil look at me from afar amaze and confuse by my power being displayed right in front of him. I move my hair to my left side to let it flow in the wind.

"Are you amazed by my power or my beauty, Vergil?" I tease him.

" _Although, you it will change your personality when you do so.."_

Vergil is silence but slowly try to reach his katana and when he grab it, he immediately teleport in front of me. Our sword clash for the first time, and we see each other very closely.

"Now we are in equal footing." I happily said.

"Hmph." Vergil scoff.

We quickly change the tempo with a inhuman speed sword clash, and it seem to be going nowhere. Boulders suddenly fall from the ceiling and into the barrage of sword swing, but it quickly turn into dust in a blink of an eye. Vergil took quite a distance from me by teleporting, and I carefully watch him. Vergil took a deep breath, and release it with a long sigh as he put his scabbard on the floor while putting both of his hand on it's hilt.

"Judgement Day." Vergil spoke.

 _Judgement day?_

I look down to see strange symbol appearing below me, and soon after I was hit by a strong magical black sword coming from nowhere.

 _Where did it come from?.._

Another strange symbol appear below me again, and this time I try to keep away from this symbol. The black sword landed on the symbol, and I knew what I must do.

 _Let's begin! I'm ready for anything now._

I slash the air to send a powerful wave toward Vergil, but he block it with the black sword appearing in front of him. I rush forward with confidence, and the strange symbol appear all around trying to hit me. I carefully dodge this strange move, and getting closer to Vergil.

"This is the end!" I said.

My sword began to glow as I get closer to Vergil by the second, and my sword pierce through the air to get to Vergil. My sword hit the giant black sword blocking the attack, and I push with everything to pass through.

 _Aaaaaahhhh! Break through!_

I roar as my sword made a crack to the sword and soon, it pass through to get to Vergil. Vergil couldn't move from that position and got hit by my sword, and quickly disappear from that spot to reappear farther away from me. Vergil is getting weaker every time Excalibur touch his body, and he's panting from the damage.

"Time to end this, once and for all." Vergil said with confidence.

Vergil's pressure has risen to dangerous level, and slowly grab the katana with his right hand while glowing white. I could feel a powerful move coming, and I brace myself for his next move.

"Fall into nothingness." Vergil muttered

As soon as he finish his last word, he quickly disappear from view but strangely I could see many Vergil moving in all directions. I quickly notice that I couldn't move my body, and he has return to the same position while spinning his katana to swipe it down. He close his eyes as he slowly put the katana back to it's scabbard with a " _click"_ to quickly reveal the many slashes he made, and my soul is cracking from the many slashes made by his attack. I fell down on the floor with my knees then I feel down completely and looking up at the ceiling knowing I won't survive this.

 _My soul has broken.._

Vergil return to his normal appearance, and the katana is also gone from his hand. He didn't bother looking at me since he is confidences on his success, and walk away from the battle.

"I'm..still alive." I spoke with confidence.

 _But It refuse._

I stood up again to battle Vergil but he look very surprise to see me alive.

"How? Why don't you disappear into the nothingness like the others?" Vergil ask.

Vergil extend his right arm from left to right pushing the air away to quickly use soul link to transform, but it fade away instantly. Vergil is on his knees for using that power too much, and it look like this match is set.

"It's over!" I announced.

Vergil transform once again to extend both of his arm to the left and to the right respectively.

"Come, the begging and the end." Vergil said.

Two rainbow orb appear from both of his hand, and he smash them together by uniting his hand. He rush forward with his right hand extend to the right carrying the orb on his hand, and I stand still for him.

 _It was a good battle, now come back to your senses Vergil!_

I rush forward to raise my sword once again to finish this battle with this attack. I slide my sword on the ground as I ran toward Vergil, and my sword is craving for the end. Vergil try to hit me with the orb, but he became sluggish from using Soul Link too much and I quickly slash him in his stomach. Vergil stop moving while carrying the orb that glow, and it is about to detonate.

"Hmph, even my very existence is meaningless." Vergil said.

A big explosion has shown in the room, and pushing powerful winds causing some problems to the wall around us. The whole cavern began collapsing with the sound of rock falling from the ceiling, and the floor below everyone. I am still very exhausted from this battle, I lost my transformation, and Vergil is on the floor unconscious. A dark menacing aura came from Vergil's soul, and screech as he disappear from this place.

 _Huh ? What's that?_

"Everyone! Hurry to the exit!" Hiro scream, pointing on the exit.

Everyone hurry to the exit to escape the rubble collapsing from above, but I didn't want to leave just yet. I notice that the floor below Vergil is slowly breaking apart and I hurry to grab him. I have enough time to grab his hand, but his body was still hanging from a bottomless hole.

"Ahhh, wake up Vergil!" I said with pain.

Miraculously, Vergil open his eyes to see me grabbing his arm and look around to notice the state he is in.

"Maxine.." Vergil muttered.

"Vergil! Grab me and let's escape together!" I said.

Vergil shook his head to my request, and look up to smile at me.

"You did great..I'm so proud of you." Vergil said, smiling.

"W-what!?" I said confused, tear coming down from my cheeks.

"You have to let me go, and escape from this." Vergil look down.

The sound of rock falling from the ceiling, and the floor cracking is getting louder all around me.

"I won't! I came so far to get you, a-and you telling me to leave you behind!? I won't let you go ever again, you hear me!?" I scream, my tears flowing.

We stay silence for a couple of seconds, and I'm very afraid of losing him from this catastrophic.

"All right, I'm going to swing my body to give you my other arm, can you endure such endeavor?" Vergil ask, smiling.

"Of course! Let's go home together!" I smile.

Vergil began swinging his body left to right, and increasing his range as he swing around.

"Now!" Vergil commanded.

 _Finally..after a very long time i.._

I grab Vergil's arm with everything I got, but Vergil slowly fall down the hole. I look at Vergil's image slowly disappearing, and getting smaller and smaller as he fall down. I look at what I grab to notice his jacket is what I grab of hold.

"Hehehe.." I laugh.

 _Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

 _The tears won't stop, why Vergill? We could of all survive together._

Ignoring the rubble falling from the sky, I hug Vergil's jacket tightly, and I want to chase after him so badly. I stand up from the ground, and I look down the hole with tempting eyes.

 _If I go…would I go where you are too?.._

I slowly took a step forward to fall down, but somebody grab my arm to pull me away from the hole.

"Let's go Maxine, we don't have time to wander aroq70und." Hiro spoke.

Hiro grab my body, and carry me on his shoulder while running from this place. I watch as the place is being cover by falling rock, and I scream for Hiro to let me go.

"No! I want to stay there! Please, let me go! Please!" I cry out.

 _We left.._

 _5 month later_

I open my eyes and drink some water to relax myself from the stress of work but I enjoy every bit of it since it's for a good cause. I look at my surrounding to see a big office with two couches on the middle, and two double door in the end of the room. A brown table is being occupied by me, and to my right it a coat hanger with a very special jacket hanging in it, I scratch my eyes with my hand to wake up. I took a pen from my table cabinet, and my personal journey to begin writing almost by instinct.

 _It has been 5 month since we all left the underground, and I try my best to unite both human and monster to coexist with one another. I was elected by every lord, and dear friend to be the leader of this organization..would Vergil & Venus be proud of me even more? I wonder.._

I sigh with sadness for those two great people to disappear so quickly, and I always wonder if they were around, would those two made this world a better place. I shook this dream off of my head, and continue writing on my journey with some regret.

 _Jude and Lulu spend their time together to build a hospital for animals, and especially for monster from the underground. They look happy together, and they would make a great family someday._

I begin tapping on the desk with my finger, and began thinking of stuff I need to do after I'm done writing.

 _Hiro and Leviathan spend their time together in a peaceful house, they're my personal bodyguard. They seem very excited for the position, but Hiro spend most of his time watching anime he hasn't seen before, and Leviathan always try to not spoil him too much._

I giggles as I remember those two bickering for the new anime coming out soon, and Hiro try to calmly explain it all. I stop laughing after I remember something very important.

 _Hiro and I made a gravestone for Venus and Vergil, both of those gravestone are next to each other. Hiro didn't like the idea, but he say that's what her sister would of wanted. We…I always put flower on his gravestone, and cry every time I visit there.._

I look at the clock on my room to notice that it is almost time for me to leave for my appointment.

 _Lyssyth and Setque are a difficult couple due to Setque hatred for human, but Lyssyth is always showing him the positives a human possess . Slowly, day by day he is growing accustom to our way of life and someday it will heal his past._

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I hear footsteps coming closer to the door, and I start to write a bit faster to end this journal.

 _Samoin, Sky, and Forte are wondering around the world looking for purposes and observing the human from afar. I received a postcard from each one of them said that I shouldn't worry about them, but I still feel worry about their well being._

 _Click!_

I hear the door opening and I look up to see my friends smiling at me.

"You're going to be late Ms. President." Jude smile.

"Come on! We need to hurry Maxine!" Romana happily said.

"Yeah, we don't want our leader to be late for her appointment, don't we know." Kuro smile.

"All right, I understand but can you give me a minute to prepare myself before I go?" I ask.

They look at each other and nod to me signaling that it is okay to stay a bit more. They left the room, leaving me still writing my journey but it was all ready done. I got up from my chair and begin stretching to relax a bit more, I stare at the two couch at the middle of the room with a daze. Two familiar image appear in the couch next to each other, and they seem to get along very well.

"Vergil! Are you forgetting something?" Venus smile.

"If you stop pestering about it and tell me I would." Vergil sigh.

"Maxine, don't you like her?" Venus ask, seriously.

"Of course, why ask that now?" Vergil wonder.

"It's nothing, hehe." Venus giggle.

I look down to not see this sad scene bestowing upon me, and I bite my lip trying to hold my tears for them. I took a deep breath to relax, and exhale all of that air. I look up to see them looking at me with a warm smile at their faces.

"Cry, it is okay to cry." Venus recommend me.

"Crying won't make you weak…not anymore." Vergil smile.

Their voice echo through the room as they left this world one last time, and I felt cold water running through my cheeks. I touch the water with my left hand to realize I am crying and I didn't do it on purpose. I release everything I had within myself, and I felt better from doing so.

 _Is so unfair…why do you leave me?..._

I quickly grab Vergil's jacket from the coat hanger, and put it on. I open the double door with determination, and confidence as I move forward with my favorite coat behind me.

 _Watch me you two! I will make this place a better place, so watch me from up there and guide me._

 _ **The end**_

 **Epilogue**

 **?**

I slowly open my eyes to be greeted by the strong sunlight above me, and I quickly realize that the light is coming from a hole above. I move my hand on the ground to feel flower below my body, and they seem to be a bed of golden flowers.

 _This scenery remind me of my first day on the underground, and meeting.._

"Hey"

I look forward to see a dark hallway where the voice came from, and I can barely see someone silhouette in the shadow. A girl slowly step forth from the shadow with a bright smile showing on her face.

"Hello, my name is Frisk, what's your?"

…

"Vergil.."

 **End**

 **Alternate Ending**

 **Vergil**

I'm looking at the ceiling of my office, and thinking on what to do on this organization my friends appoint me. I sight as I rock my chair back and forth not knowing what to do exactly.

 _Two years of working on uniting monster and human is finally blooming, no longer they must suffer and hide from us._

 _Click!_

Someone open the double door from my office, and it is my best friends coming to meet me for an unknown purpose.

 _Strange, they haven't told me they will be visiting me today._

"Vergil, you look terrible, are you okay?" Jude ask, worrying.

 _I am?_

I look at the mirror to see my tired face from working hard but it shouldn't be a bother and yet something is effecting me.

"Oh! I know what being bothering you." Romana smile.

"What is it? Speak." I commanded.

Romana sight, "Still the same Vergil, anyway you haven't visiting Maxine on the hospital, correct?" Romana ask.

"No, I didn't have the ti-"

"Stupid! Your wife is far more important than some work, and-"

"Romana calm down." Kuro immediately stop Romana's anger, "Vergil is working hard to unite monster and human, but I have to agree with Romana on this one." Kuro explain.

"…" I sigh.

 _Maybe I should be a proper husband and visit her.._

"Here you go buddy!" Jude happily said.

Jude gave me a bouquet of rose, and chocolate for some strange reason. I look at this gift given by my friend, and I'm rather confused on the purpose of this items.

"Why do I need this for?" I ask.

"Romana said to buy this for you so you can give them to Maxine." Jude happily explain.

"Why you waiting for go! Go! Go!" Romana angrily spoke.

Romana began pushing from behind to the exit, and I have to oblige to her advice for now. I quickly headed out to the hospital to meet with Maxine and bring this gift to her.

 _Hospital_

I stood still in front of Maxine's door, and I could hear mumbling coming from the other side. My hand are starting to sweat because I'm so nervous to enter this room.

 _Why am I so nervous? This is nothing compare to the battle I fought in the underground, but.._

I took my time to calm down by taking some deep breath, and open the door to hear a baby crying.

"Vergil, you wake up the baby?" Maxine smile.

I see Maxine in bed carrying our baby on her arm so happy and I couldn't hide my smile from those two.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was asleep." I answer.

"It's all rights, and are those gift for me?" Maxine happily ask.

"Oh yeah, this are for you" I said.

"Did our friend bought them for you?" Maxine ask.

 _She's good at guessing..is this what you called a "woman instinct."_

I sigh, "Yeah, they went the trouble to buy me this gift for you." I answer.

"That's very kind of them, and thank you for the gift Vergil, you make me very happy!" Maxine said with joy.

I came closer to her to be by her side, and sitting right next to her. Our baby is still awake, and looking at me with a warmth smile. I put her gift in the small table on her right.

"Vergil, why name should we name our baby girl? Maxine ask.

I look up to think about a good name for our child, and I began to feel sad when the name suddenly came up in my thoughts.

"How about..," I stop for a moment, "How about Venus." I said with a small sad smile.

"Vergil.." Maxine said, worrying.

I look down in shame, and gripping both of my hand to hold my hatred to myself, but I felt a soft hand reassuring me. I look up to see Maxine smiling at me, and I felt better knowing I am not alone this time.

"Venus it is." Maxine spoke.

"Really?" I ask, surprise.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be so glad to be name after the strong lord, isn't that correct little Venus." Maxine hug Venus.

Our child laugh happily after her real name has being reveal to her, and I smile with the beautiful scenery lay before me.

"I will protect you two." I said with confidence.

"Yeah, me too Vergil..please don't ever leave me." Maxine muttered.

"I won't ever leave you." I reassure her.

We kiss, and I hug her tightly to keep her and our baby safe from harm.

 **End**


End file.
